Suite Life with a Chance of Disney
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: *GLC/HM/JONAS/WoWP/SwaC/SLoD crossover* When the Duncans, the Stewarts, JONAS, the Russos, and SO RANDOM! all gain passage on the SS Tipton for 3 months, they find themselves caught in a quest to save the world.
1. SeaBound

Suite Life with a Chance of Disney

Chapter 1: Sea-Bound

Teddy Duncan walked down the stairs of her home in her pajamas. She yawned halfway down the stairs and messed with her hair a little before going into the kitchen to join her family for breakfast. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Teddy," said her dad, Bob Duncan. Amy Duncan, his wife and Teddy's mom, nodded as if silently saying the same thing.

Teddy sat down next to her brothers, PJ and Gabe. "So how's Charlie doing?"

Charlotte Duncan, the little 1-year-old baby, sat in her high chair, squealing with joy as Amy handed her some breakfast.

"Oh, she's just fine," said Amy, "She's been a little excited lately. It's like she knows something good is gonna happen."

Bob, meanwhile, filed through the mail. "Bill…bill…bill…huh. This one's for Teddy."

"Really?" Teddy took the letter, opened it, pulled out the letter, and read it. "I won? I won!"

"What'd you win?" asked Gabe.

"I entered an essay contest about a month ago and it says I won!" Teddy was squealing with excitement now more than her baby sister. "Now the 4 of us get to go on a cruise!"

"'4 of us'?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, uh…" Teddy showed her mother the letter. "It's a teen cruise for family members 18 and under, so it'd just be me, PJ, Gabe, and Charlie sailing around the world for…3 MONTHS?"

"What?" everyone said, crowding around her.

"But I thought it was just one week," Teddy said.

PJ looked it over. "It also says that you tied with someone else. Figures." He started to walk out.

Bob looked it over. "It also says that several celebrities are going on this cruise, too."

"WHO?" PJ ran back over there and grabbed the letter. "Celebrity guests on board during you and your family's stay include…"

* * *

"HANNAH MONTANA!" screamed a little girl as Miley Stewart, in a blonde wig and designer outfit, walked into the boutique.

"Back off, people!" her dad, manager, and songwriter, Robbie Stewart, said.

"Yeah, back off!" Roxy, Hannah's bodyguard, added, "Or face crouching tiger, hidden Roxy! Roxy like a puma!"

"It's OK, Roxy, we got this," said Hannah, "Just give us some space, people!" She pushed the crowd aside. "Thank you." She motioned to the door and in came her 2 best friends, Lilly Truscott (Lola Luftnagle) and Oliver Oken (Mike Stanley III), and her older brother, Jackson Stewart (with no disguise). She led the group over to the racks. "I told you we should've changed in the limo!" she whispered.

"Come on, Miley," whispered Lola, "One day couldn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah, sis," said Jackson, "So let's just pick an outfit for your concert on that cruise ship and let's get out!"

"I don't even know why we have to," said Mike, "The ship has got the biggest shopping mall afloat."

"I'm aware of that," Hannah said, "I just need one little thing." She started pawing through the racks. "And, BTW, I'm not the only celebrity going on that ship. I just so happen to be doing a joint concert on the night it takes off with…"

* * *

"JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!" the screaming crowd chanted.

The 3 brothers, Kevin, Joe, and Nick, came onto the stage, Kevin and Nick carrying guitars, and they started playing their song. "_ Living life, life in the fast lane, not that bad, no, we can't complain. Who's to say, that we won't keep it real? Hold on tight, don't you dare let go, now's the time, let the whole world know you can shine bright and still keep it real. _" (That's not the whole song, but you get the point.) As soon as the song was over, the guys ran off the stage.

"Rob, go cool them off!" Joe begged their security guard, Big Rob.

"Brace yourselves, I'm going in," Rob said as he headed out.

The 3 brothers' friends, Stella Malone and Macy Misa, came out.

"Hey, guys," said Stella, "How was the concert?"

"The fans seem to think it's not over," said Kevin.

"I don't blame 'em," said Macy, "You guys were on fire! Well, not literally, but you get the point."

Nick smiled. His girlfriend would still occasionally show signs of her days as JONAS' biggest fan. "Well, hopefully, we'll be this good when we do that concert with Hannah Montana the night we go on that cruise."

"Oh, Hannah Montana," said Kevin, "Such good memories."

*** Flashback ***

Hannah stormed into JONAS' recording stage. "Alright, who do you think you are? The—sweet mama! It's the JONAS brothers!" She looked at Robbie. "Daddy! I told you someone was in here!" She clicked on the intercom. "I'm sorry, guys, he gets so impatient."

Robbie clicked on the intercom. "Sorry, boys, got a big shoe sale I need to get to." Hannah gave him a look.

Nick looked at his brother. "Dudes, it's Hannah Montana!" The 3 brothers bumped into each other…a lot…as they scrambled to open the door. Finally, they wrenched it open and piled out of the doorway.

Kevin came up to Hannah. "We love your music."

"We're such big fans," said Joe.

"You're pretty!" Nick added. Joe thumped him in the back of the head. "Uh…pretty good with the singing and the dancing that you do." 3…2…1… "Wow, you're pretty."

"Nice save," said Kevin.

*** End Flashback ***

"Yep," said Joe, "Times have sure changed." Nick had gotten all broody and Kevin was a bit more childish. However, Joe was pretty much the same.

"Well, I can't wait to go on that cruise with you," said Macy.

"I know," said Stella, "It's gonna be a party on a boat!"

"They actually had a contest for a passage on that 'boat'," said Joe, "They said the winners tied. What was it? Teddy Duncan and…"

* * *

"'Justin Russo, you won the contest'!" Justin Russo exclaimed, jumping up and down in delight as he read the letter, "This is great! We're going on a cruise around the world. FOR 3 MONTHS!"

"We're going on a cruise!" his parents, Jerry and Theresa, both shouted, jumping up and down as well.

"Uh, TEEN cruise," Justin corrected, "Family members 18 and under!"

Alex and Max, his little sister and baby brother, and Harper Finkle, Alex's best friend (who was living with the Russo family since her family moved to Pittsburg), all 3 jumped up from the couch. "We're going on a cruise!" They started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh," Theresa said, "Well…you kids have fun. We'll drop you off at the port." She walked off. Her husband followed.

"Wow," said Alex, "Who knew your smarts would actually get you somewhere?"

Justin smiled and laughed at her, mockingly. "It just so happens that I tied with someone named Teddy Duncan. I'll finally get to meet a guy besides Zeke who understands my vast knowledge and can actually talk to me and possibly be another friend. And there are going to be celebrities on board: Hannah Montana, JONAS, and…"

* * *

"Hello, everyone! It's me, Tawni Hart!" Tawni Hart, a blonde actress, flipped her hair as she walked onto the red carpet.

Sonny Munroe, Zora Lancaster, Nico Harris, and Grady Mitchell all followed her.

"Tawni," Sonny said, "quit hogging the spotlight. We're all in the movie."

"Oh, please," Tawni said, "_Gassie and Me_ is the big comeback that's going to hold down our audience for the 3 months we're on that cruise-"

"It's 'we'!" all 4 of her cast-mates corrected (the 5 of them were on a sketch comedy show called _SO RANDOM!_).

"Whatever!" Tawni said. She walked off to head into the theater for the premiere. Zora, Nico, and Grady all sighed, rolled their eyes, and followed.

Sonny was about to follow, too when—

"Hey, Sonny."

Sonny smiled. "Chad!" She whirled around to face her blonde actor boyfriend. "How've you been, honey?"

"Better than I will be while you're gone."

"Oh…" Sonny hugged him. "It's just 3 months. You'll be fine."

"3 months…Sonny, if there weren't cameras here I would cry."

Sonny smiled. "Oh, well. Trust me you'll be fine. Don't worry." She took his hand and led him into the theater. "Maybe you can come with me and enjoy…"

* * *

"Welcome aboard the _S.S. Tipton_!" Marion Moseby welcomed the newest guests on the ship.

Bailey Pickett, followed by Cody and Zack Martin (twins), Marcus Little, London Tipton (the owner's daughter), and Woody Fink, came up to Moseby. "Hey, Mr. Moseby. I'll bet you can't wait for those celebrities and contest winners to get here tonight."

"Oh, sure," Moseby said, "But I'm not certain how long I can hold those kids off of the celebrities coming before all 9 of them jump ship along with their friends."

"Well, we don't know that's gonna happen," said Zack, "Maybe they'll be just like us." Moseby looked at him in fright. "Hopefully not." Moseby whimpered and walked away.

"I can't wait to meet JONAS," London said, "Maybe one of them will date me."

"Well, what about _SO RANDOM!_?" asked Woody, "Maybe Tawni will go out with me."

London laughed. "Yeah, right! You and Tawni Hart?" She continued cackling and scurried away.

Cody looked at Marcus. "Do you think you could hook us up? I mean, we probably don't need help with Hannah Montana considering my close connection with her."

"You know Hannah?" asked Marcus.

"She stayed at the Tipton and ate cake off my shirt," Zack explained. They all looked at him. "Yeah, it's a long story."

Marcus turned back to Cody. "Well, I am not talking to Hannah, JONAS, or Tawni. Bad past."

"Same as Jordin Sparks?" asked Bailey, crossing her arms at him. Marcus hesitated and then nodded. "Figures." She looked at Cody, without unfolding her arms. The 2 had been going out but had recently broke up. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I can't wait to meet the contest winners. Finally, some smart people on board!"

"Hey, I'm smart!" Cody pointed out.

"That's debatable," Bailey said, walking off.

Cody gaped at her. "Oh! You get back here!" He followed her.

Zack looked at Marcus and Woody. "Bowling on the Sky Deck?"

"Oh, you're on!" Woody followed Zack away.

Marcus just stood there. "Guess I'm alone. Maybe I can flirt with London!" He ran after London, hopefully.

**THEME SONG!**

("Hang in There, Baby" plays first)

Bridgit Mendler

Jason Dolley

Bradley Steven Perry

Mia Talerico

("Best of Both Worlds" cuts in)

Miley Cyrus

Emily Osment

Mitchell Musso

Jason Earles

Billy Ray Cyrus

("Live to Party" cuts in)

Kevin Jonas

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Chelsea Staub

Nicole Anderson

("Everything is Not What It Seems" cuts in)

Selena Gomez

David Henrie

Jake T. Austin

Jennifer Stone

("So Far, So Great" cuts in)

Demi Lovato

Tiffany Thornton

Sterling Knight

Brandon Mychal-Smith

Doug Brochu

Allisyn Ashley Arm

("Living the Suite Life" cuts in)

Dylan Sprouse

Cole Sprouse

Brenda Song

Debby Ryan

Doc Shaw

Phil Lewis


	2. Welcome Aboard

Just to let you know: to make this story fit for the story/stories I intend to do after it, I must assume that Frankie is 5 and Marcus is still on the boat in the latest episodes of Suite Life. And this is taking place before Miley reveals her Hannah secret but after Oliver's tour (obviously). HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard!

Teddy, PJ, and Gabe all dropped their suitcases in the lobby of the ship.

"Well, we're all set," said PJ.

Amy and Bob came in, Amy holding Charlie.

Amy handed Charlie to Teddy and then gave her a bag. "Here's everything you need to take care of Charlie: her blankie, her toys, her binky, diapers-"

"Mom, relax," said Teddy, "This boat has 'the largest shopping mall afloat.' You don't have to pack too much. If we run out of something, we can just reload." Teddy took the bag and almost fell over carrying it. She dropped it with the other luggage. "OK, now we just have to wait for the other contest winners to come and we'll be all set."

[Zoom out of the lobby and to the port]

Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and Robbie came up to the dock.

Miley squealed. "I can't believe we're about to go on this boat together for 3 months!"

"The only thing that could make this any better," Jackson said, "is if Siena were coming with us."

About that time, Jackson's model girlfriend came up to the dock and waved at them.

"Jackson..." Miley said.

"I'm just going to miss her so much."

"Jackson!"

Jackson took off his jacket to reveal the shirt he was wearing which had her picture ironed on it. "Oh! Siena!"

Siena snuck up behind him. "Hey, Jackson!"

"It's like I can hear her voice!"

"Jackson, it's me," Siena said, turning him to face her.

"Siena!" He hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you!"

"Good thing she already knows the secret," said Oliver.

"I'm just so happy your tour is over, Ollie-pop!" Lilly said.

"OK, ew!" Miley said.

"Look, Mile," said Robbie, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"I-"

_HONK!_

"Hold that thought, Dad," said Miley, "The boat's leaving in 5 minutes. Gives me just enough time to sneak on and get Hannah-fied." She ran onto the boat and the other 4 kids ran on after her.

Robbie sighed. "Am I not gonna be able to tell them?"

[Zoom over to an incoming limo.]

Rob got out first. He opened the door and let out Stella, Macy, Frankie, Nick, Kevin, and Joe. As expected, the crazed fans poured onto them. Rob started wrestling them off. "Run! Get on the boat! Save yourselves!" The 6 made a run for it. They raced onto the gangplank.

Kirby, the boat security guard, automatically raced over to protect them. "Back off! Everyone relax!" They backed off for a few seconds. "These kids just want to be regular people while on this ship!" Regardless of what he'd said, the fans started going at them again.

While Kirby was trying [and failing] to get the fans to back off, the 6 kids ran into Miley.

"Sorry!" Miley said, trying to run past.

"Do we know you?" asked Kevin.

"Nope, just a Malibu high school girl." With that, Miley ran off for the bathroom, dragging her suitcase on the floor behind her.

The 4 brothers and Stella and Macy all looked at each other and ran off for their cabin.

[Zoom back to the door.]

Alex, Justin, Max, Theresa, Jerry, and Harper walked in.

Justin noticed Teddy. He went over to her. "Juliet?"

Teddy looked at him. "No, I'm Teddy Duncan."

"Oh, the other contest winner!" Justin said, "Right. I'm Justin Russo. You just remind me a lot of someone I used to know."

Moseby helped Kirby fight off the fans that were trying to follow JONAS and co. through the hall. "Get back, you blood-sucking leeches!" He looked at the Duncans and Russos. "Welcome aboard!"

[Zoom back to the door.]

Nico and Grady both tried to come through the door at the same time and didn't fit.

Tawni came up behind them and pushed them through. "Careful with those bags, you 2. They're expensive and they have everything I need to survive for these next 3 months.

Sonny came in, carrying her own bags and followed by Zora, who had her backpack. "Really, Tawni?"

Tawni looked at her. "Well, it's not like they had anything to carry besides their junky little bags. Plus, I can't carry my own stuff with wet nails." She held out her filed and polished lavender-pink nails.

Sonny sighed, rolled her eyes, and made her way through the lobby to the hall to run off to the cabin, followed by the rest of the _SO RANDOM!_ crew.

[Zoom through hall to the Sky Deck.]

Cody walked over to the gang at Easy Squeezy. He sat down next to London. "This job takes forever." About that time, a bunch of people started throwing towels at him, knocking him out of his chair. He stood up and pawed out the clean ones.

Tawni walked by and picked up the first clean one he separated. "Thank you."

"Was that Tawni Hart?" asked Woody.

"Nah, her head's too big," Zack said, cleaning off the counter.

Bailey scoffed at him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am not going to make a big deal about some of our celebrity passengers, especially not..." She noticed Miley sneaking out of the bathroom in her costume. "HANNAH MONTANA!" This outburst caused Zack to drop the pile of cups he was picking up and let the mob of fans notice her. Hannah about jumped overboard, but Jackson, Siena, Lola, and Mike came up with Kirby and helped chase them off.

Moseby came up and blew an air horn, calming down the mob. "While our celebrity guests-Miss Montana, JONAS, and _SO RANDOM!_-are on this boat, they are to be treated as normal kids! Which means, NO CRAZED, SCREAMING FANS!" Everyone calmed down and backed off. "OK." He walked away. As soon as he was gone, the mob came back. He came back and blew the horn again. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. LEAVE THESE KIDS ALONE OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE SEWAGE FLAP!"

When Moseby was gone again, the horn blew one last time to let everyone know that the boat was leaving.

Amy, Bob, Theresa, and Jerry anxiously left their children.

Hannah looked over the side of the boat and down at Robbie. "Bye, Daddy!"

Robbie looked up at her. "Mile, I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" Hannah cried over the noise.

"I-"

_HONK!_

By the time the boat horn went out, Hannah was quite a ways away. She ran down the deck until she was level with Robbie again. "WHAT?"

"I said, I'm-"

_HONK! _This time, the boat was completely gone from port by the time the horn went out.

"DADDY!" Hannah called. But she couldn't hear a response because of the distance.

Lola came up to her. "Relax, Hannah. He's gonna write us. Maybe he can tell you then."

"Or maybe it's something you need to hear face-to-face and I'm never gonna know what it is."


	3. Happy Days Aren't Coming Back

Chapter 3: Happy Days Aren't Coming Back

Moseby led Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie (who PJ was holding while Teddy carried the bags), Justin, Alex, Harper, and Max through the halls and to their rooms. "Alright, I have taken the liberty of providing our contest winners with the 2 best cabins and decorating them to fit their family. Now, for the Duncans, the Neptune suite." He opened a door and let in the 4 siblings.

On one side of the door, there was a mini-kitchen just in case. On the other side of the door was a closet. One of the other side of the room from the door was the bathroom. On the right wall was the porthole and 2 beds—a pink and purple canopy bed by the bathroom for Teddy and a red and royal blue bed by the closet for PJ . On the left wall was a crib for Charlie and a bed with a sea blue bedspread with fish print and cyan sheets for Gabe.

"Wow!" said PJ.

"Check this place out!" said Teddy.

"This is fantastic!" said Gabe.

Charlie started clapping.

"Glad to see you enjoy it," said Moseby, "Now, the Triton suite for the Russos." He opened the door across the hall from that room.

This room had the exact same layout and size, but the girl's bed for Alex had black and red sheets and bedspread and pillows; the boy's bed for Justin had a blue comforter with protractors, compasses, brains, and stuff like that printed on it; the boy's bed for Max had a purple comforter with a giraffe, a rock, the Eiffel tower, and a bunch of other stuff that was just plain random; and the girl's bed for Harper had themed sheets and comforter: teddy bears. And I mean it, the whole thing appeared to be one giant teddy bear.

"This place is amazing!" said Alex.

"It totally rocks!" said Justin.

"Totally!" Harper added.

"Eh," said Max.

"Good enough!" said Moseby, "Call me if any of you need anything. And remember to come onto the Sky Deck tonight at 7:00 for the celebrity guests' big 'Bon Voyage' concert and open mic night. Rock on!" They all looked at him. He caught the message and walked off.

Teddy closed the door to the Neptune suite. "This is great! I can't believe we get to spend 3 months sailing around the world on a luxury cruise liner with unlimited access to the 18-and-under benefits!"

"I know, it's gonna be a-maze-ing!" said PJ, emphasizing each syllable in "amazing." He grabbed his guitar. "Too bad Emmett isn't here, the 2 of us could rock the stage on that open mic night. I can tell this ship would _love_ to hear PJ and the Vibe."

"If by 'love to hear' you mean 'throw rotten fruits and veggies at', then yes they would!" Teddy said.

Charlie started giggling.

"You stay out of this," said PJ.

_From the Neptune suite to Penthouse #1…_

Hannah opened the door to the group's penthouse suite **(I know that Miley and Lilly and her dad just had regular rooms when they were on the ship on the show, but all the penthouse suites were empty in this version since the ship wasn't overbooked)** and looked around. She gasped. "This place is huge!"

Lola, Mike, and Jackson walked into the room to see that, sure enough, the penthouse suite for Hannah Montana and "peeps" was huge. Directly across from the door was the bathroom and a closet was next to the bathroom. By the bathroom was a queen-size bed with a faux-gold headboard and footboard and rainbow sheets, which was right next to a porthole. Across from the master bed was a double-stuffed twin bed with purple sheets. Next to the master bed was a silver staircase to a second level perched above the main floor. On the higher floor was 2 regular twin beds, one with royal blue sheets and the other with dark red, and a pothole in between. By the royal blue bed was another closet and by the dark red bed (no rhyme intended) was another bathroom.

"Alright," said Lola, "wow! I could learn to love living here!"

"Don't get used to it," said Mike as he closed the door, "We only have to live here for 3 months."

"Well," said Hannah, scratching her scalp, "I've gotta take this wig off before my head turns red. We've still got several hours before this big concert deal." She took off her wig and jacket and single pink glove and boots and dropped onto the bed in the form of Miley Stewart. "I agree with Lilly on this one. I could learn to love living here."

_From Penthouse #1 to Penthouse #2…_

Kevin opened the door to the second penthouse suite and looked around. "Whoa!"

Nick, Joe, Macy, Stella, and Frankie walked in and saw what had him "whoa!"-ing.

This penthouse had the exact same layout as the first penthouse, but was slightly bigger to hold the extra 2 beds. Kevin's bed, Frankie's bed, and Joe's bed were on the main floor and Nick's bed, Macy's bed, and Stella's bed were on the second floor. To top it all off, there was an extra closet and a sewing machine for Stella and space for a mini-music room for Nick.

"This is so cool!" said Frankie, walking in and dropping onto his twin-sized bed.

"You're telling me, Frankster!" said Joe, "This place is sick!"

Stella ran up to the closet and opened it and looked around. "There's enough space for all our clothes in here!" She ran over to the sewing machine. "And this thing is amazing!" She pulled out an unfinished garment and put it in and pressed a few buttons and went to work. "How long do we have until the show?"

Nick checked his watch. "The show's at 7:00…it's almost 3:00 now. We've got plenty of time." He propped his suitcase up next to his bed and dropped down on the bed.

Macy took off her sweater and tossed it on her bed before dropping on it and propping her pillow to sit up in the bed. "I can tell these next few months are gonna be rocking. I wonder if anyone else feels that way."

_From Penthouse #2 to Triton suite…_

"These next 3 months are gonna be rocking!" said Justin as he shut the door.

"Don't use 'rocking' like that!" Alex scolded, "You just ruined it."

"Hey, he's actually right for once, Alex," said Max, "We are definitely gonna have the time of our lives for the next 3 months."

"How do you know?" asked Alex.

"I just do, OK? Get off my back, woman!" Max dropped on his bed.

"OK…" said Justin, "Anyway, I bet I could totally rock the stage at that open mic night tonight." He got out his guitar. "I mean, you've gotta admit…I rock."

Alex giggled. "Yeah. About as hard as an ant against a bulldozer. Face it, Justin, I could knock you off that stage without trying."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Without magic?"

"With half my brain tied behind my back."

"Well, that's good. 'Cause half a brain's all you got."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Please don't," said Harper, sitting on her bed.

"Fine!" Justin unfortunately said.

"And so they do," Harper said.

Justin put his guitar on his bed. "In one hour, I'll run this by Mr. Moseby: you and I will both go on that stage and the audience will decide who they like better. Whoever wins has to be the other's servant for a whole month."

"Please don't make a deal," Harper pleaded.

Alex smiled. "You got it."

"And so they make a deal," Harper complained.

Alex and Justin shook on it. Neither seemed to know what they were getting into.

_From the Triton suite to Penthouse #3…_

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora walked into their penthouse and stared in awe.

The first floor had the girls' beds: Sonny's water bed looked as though it were made entirely out of cheese; Tawni had a canopy bed that was entirely pink and purple; and Zora had a normal bed that was layered: the comforter was horror-movie-themed, the pillow was brainiac-themed, and the sheets—the part no one could see—was kind of fairy-tale-themed.

The second floor had the guys' beds: Nico's was themed of frozen yogurt and Grady's was themed for jelly beans.

Sonny squealed. "This is amazing! I love this boat already!"

"I can't wait to rock that open mic night," said Tawni.

"And I can't wait to sleep on this jelly bean water bed!" Grady cried, rushing up the silver stairs and pouncing on his bed, "Oh…add a fro-yo machine and an omelet bar and I'd never leave."

"Hey, buddy," said Zora, "In case, you haven't noticed, we only have about 3 hours to get ready for the open mic and our costumes take 2 and a half hours to get put on and the rest of our prep the other half."

"Which means we have exactly 30 seconds to chill out," said Sonny, dropping her bag on the floor and jumping onto her bed. They all followed her example and rested.

25…

20…

15…

10…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"OK, let's get going," Sonny said, getting up and walking out, followed by the others.

_From Penthouse #3 to the student decks…_

The gang was collected in London and Bailey's room.

"I would just love to meet those celebrities," said Zack. He turned to Marcus. "Could you get us backstage to the concert tonight so we can meet at least Zora?"

"You mean Zo?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Don't worry, I can get us in," said London, "I'm a celebrity, too!"

Bailey opened her closet. "Yeah. A celebrity who lives in a 'shoebox' she has to share and doesn't even share it!"

"Hey, I was forced to share it. I'm taking you in under protest."

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we can still go to the show, maybe even perform," said Cody.

"Whoa!" Woody said, "I am not getting on that stage."

"You know what, guys?" asked Zack, "We might just have to. I've got a plan."

"Oh, boy," said Cody.

"Don't worry, this one will work. The only for-sure way the celebrity guests will notice us…and _want_ to meet us…is if we all go on that stage tonight and be good."

"I'll do it," said Bailey, "And if your plan works…"

"Which it won't," said Cody.

Bailey shook her head at him. "…then you get to talk to them first."

"Alright then," said Marcus, "This ought to be good."

"You'll see," said Cody, "Wait till London gets on stage."

"I don't have to," said London, "_Celebrity!_ I can just walk right in."

"We'll see about that," said Woody, "I'm gonna be the one to knock _you_ off that stage."

"Oh, it is on."

"Bring it! I've got skills!" Woody turned around to leave and tripped on Bailey's foot locker.

"Unfortunately, walking ain't one of them," said Cody.


	4. Open Mic Night

Chapter 4: Open Mic Night

3 hours later, practically the whole boat was assembled on the Sky Deck for the big concert and open mic night.

Moseby got onto the stage (the hot tub with a cover on it) and set up the microphone. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Open Mic Night!" Everyone cheered, especially Cody, Zack, Woody, Bailey, London, and Marcus in the front row (they'd gotten there first and had dibs on the good seats adjacent to each other). "Alright, to start off the festivities, please welcome the cast of _SO RANDOM!_" He moved out of the way and Sonny and Tawni came onstage in their "Check it Out Girls" costumes.

"Check it out," said Sonny, carrying a bunch of bags, "We're actually on a cruise ship!"

"Check it out," said Tawni, carrying 3 bags, "We're _working_ on a cruise ship."

"Still counts." Sonny looked at the bags and dropped them. "Check it out. You had me carry all the bags!"

"Check it out. They're too heavy for me."

Before Sonny could make a comeback, Grady came up in snorkeling gear and a duck floaty. "Hey, can you tell me where the pool is?"

Sonny nodded. "Oh, check it out, it's over there." She pointed behind the juice bar.

Tawni scoffed, putting down her bags. "No, check it out over there!" She pointed beyond the audience.

"Check it out, we just got on the boat. You can't expect me to know everything!"

Grady stepped in. "Uh, check me out, it's cold out here!"

"Check you out? OK!" Sonny smiled. "Check out his snorkel."

"His snorkel? Check out his mask."

"His mask? Check out his flippers."

"His flippers? Check out his duck." Tawni squeezed the beak on the floaty and it quacked. "Check it out! It quacks!"

Sonny squeezed the duck's beak. "Check it out! It does quack!"

Tawni squeezed it.

Sonny squeezed it.

Quack.

Quack.

Quack.

Quack.

Grady pushed them both off. "Forget it! I'll find the pool myself!" He walked off. Before stepping off the stage, he turned back to them and squeezed the beak himself.

"Check him out, he's so attached to that bird," said Sonny.

Nico and Zora came up to do their parts and the sketch was over. I also feel compelled to tell you about how, when they were writing the sketch, Grady had begged for that duck floaty. Anyway, Sonny and Tawni stepped off the stage to join Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"Check it out, we totally rocked it!" Sonny squealed.

"Check it out, I'm getting seasick," said Tawni.

Sonny helped her to the bathroom.

Moseby stepped back onto the stage while the audience was applauding. "Give it up for _SO RANDOM!_" He joined in the clapping and then they all calmed down. "And now let's welcome some more talented celebrity guests of ours: JONAS." He stepped off the stage as the 3 brothers loaded on.

All the girls went crazy ballistic, even Bailey and especially London.

They started playing the song and the girls calmed down so they could hear the guys singing:

"_ Driving down the boulevard (solo), she pulls up in her daddy's car (top down), I say 'you got friends and I've got mine and I've got nothing on my mind,' rocking out to my favorite song, that's all I really need…would it be better if you rolled with me? We've got the words if you've got the melody, we've got the time if you've got the place to be, we're not gonna stop 'till we set it off, we've got tonight to make every memory, ready or not 'cause we're gonna make you see that we're not gonna stop until we set this party off. She looked at me like I was so (crazy), but I could tell she was in 'cause she didn't say 'no' (right away), she told me she would think about it, girls like that, they gotta keep you guessing, and then she blasted her favorite, but I still heard her scream…ready here we go with me! We've got the words if you got the melody, we've got the time if you've got the place to be, we're not gonna stop 'till we set it off, we've got tonight to make every memory, ready or not 'cause we're gonna make you see that we're not gonna stop until we set this party off._" Kevin had a guitar solo here and he didn't hesitate to rock it. "_All I need is my favorite song…but it sounds better when you sing along. Sing along. We've got the words if you got the melody, we've got the time if you've got the place to be, we're not gonna stop 'till we set it off, we've got tonight to make every memory, ready or not 'cause we're gonna make you see that we're not gonna stop…we're gonna set this party off. We've got the words if you got the melody, we've got the time if you've got the place to be, we're not gonna stop 'till we set it off, we've got tonight to make every memory, ready or not 'cause we're gonna make you see that we're not gonna stop until we set this party off. _" Kevin played a few more chords and the song stopped. The guys raced off the stage when the screaming fans started…well, screaming.

"How'd we do?" Nick asked Macy.

"You rocked it, you always do," said Macy, hugging him.

Moseby got back on the stage. "Alright, and rounding up the pre-open-mic-night 'Bon Voyage' concert, please welcome, America's songbird, Hannah Montana." Everyone started cheering then. Moseby raced off the stage and let Hannah step on.

"Hello, _S.S. Tipton_!" Hannah said, "You ready to rock?" Everyone started cheering. She gestured to her band to start playing the song. "_ Put on your coolest dress and your hottest pair of shoes, come on, let's go. Oh. (let's go) Get in my car, turn the radio on up high, I said 'high.' At the red light, boys trying to get the digits, but we stick by, up on by, 'cause we're headed to the club, nothing's gonna stop us now, let's go (let's go, let's go), oh. Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you? Yeah! Coming up with all my girls. We're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rule, there's no curfews, we're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool! Let your hair down…tonight you get to be a superstar. You're living like a superstar. Now we're flirting with the dude at the door 'till he says we're OK, hey (say we're OK). Move the velvet rope, back off, get out of our way, hey. All the guys got their eyes on us as we're moving out to the floor, oh, trying to waste our time, but we're doing what we came here for (we're here to dance, baby), oh. Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you? Yeah! Coming up with all my girls. We're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rule, I said no curfew, we're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool! Let your hair down…tonight you get to be a superstar. Are you re-eh-eh-dy? Re-eh-eh-dy? We get red carpet love when we come stepping up, the boys keep dropping their jaws, can never get enough, we see them stop and stare, we see them everywhere, tonight you know who we are, tonight you're living like a superstar. Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you? Yeah! Coming up with all my girls. We're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rule, I said no curfews, we're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool! Yeah! Coming up with all my girls, we're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rule, I said no curfew, we're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool! Let your hair down…tonight you get to be a superstar. You're living like a superstar. Tonight you get-get-get to-get to be a-be a…you're living like a superstar. Ow! _" The audience cheered. "Thank you!" She raced off the stage and back behind the staircase to meet her friends and took off her Hannah outfit and then got back to the audience and sit down there.

Moseby came back on stage. "Alright then! It is now, officially, the start of open mic night!" The audience cheered. "Now, normally, we do a little volunteer program type thing for open mic nights. But this time, our contest winner and his sister have thrown down a challenge."

"Ooh…"

Moseby smiled. "And the audience will pick the winner. Now, will the challengers come up to the stage?" Justin and Alex walked up, Justin carrying his guitar. "Alright, who would like to go first?"

"I would," said Justin. He walked onto the stage and Moseby stepped out of the way.

Alex sat down next to Harper at the juice bar while Justin was doing his song.

"Alex, what were you thinking?" Harper hissed, "What's gonna happen if Justin wins?"

"He won't."

"Alex, you can't use magic. There's so many people here, they'll notice you waving a wand. And even if you use your finger or something, Justin will notice and he'll, out of the spirit of fair play, crown you the loser."

"I'm not going to use magic, Harper. But my brother is a no-talent loser. Look at him."

The 2 turned and saw Justin on the stage, "jamming" on his guitar.

"There's no way he's gonna be the winner," said Alex, "Besides, the loser only has to be the winner's slave for 1/3 of the time we're on the cruise so it's not like it's a big loss."

"OK, but if Justin wins and forces you to do something you don't like, don't come running to me to vent. Or complain. Or disguise me as you so that I can do your dirty work for you."

Alex sighed. "Shoot."

Justin stopped his song.

Alex got up on the stage. "Out of my way, Justin, it's my turn."

"How are you gonna get a beat?" asked Justin, "You don't have any instruments."

Alex took out a CD. "I spent the last hour setting up a tune on my Music Maker 5000 on my computer." She went over to the stereo system and popped in the disc. "Here goes nothing." She pushed Justin out of the way and hit play before going back over to the microphone. "_ Turn my back to the door, feel so much better now. Don't even try anymore, nothing left to lose. There's a voice that's in the air, saying 'don't look back nowhere,' there's a voice that's always there… And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this, part of you still remains though it's out of focus. You're just somewhere that I've been, and I won't go back again, you're just somewhere that I've been… I'm breathing in, breathing out, ain't that what it's all about? Living life crazy loud, like I have the right to. No more words in my mouth, nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through the ghost of you. And I'll never be like I was the day I met you, too naïve, yes, I was, boy, that's why I let you in. Wear your memory like a stain, can't erase or numb the pain that's here to stay with me forever… I'm breathing in, breathing out, ain't that what it's all about? Living life crazy loud, like I have the right to. No more words in my mouth, nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through the ghost of you. One of these days, I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming. One of these days, I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you. One of these days, I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused, but for now, there's a reason that you're still here in my heart… I'm breathing in, breathing out, ain't that what it's all about? Living life crazy loud, like I have the right to. No more words in my mouth, nothing for me to doubt, but I don't think I'll ever break through the ghost of you. Breathing in, breathing out…breathing in, breathing out, like I have the right to…no more words in my mouth, nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through the ghost of you… _" As the music faded out, Alex smiled and the audience cheered about 3 times as much as they did for Justin.

"I think we have a winner!" Moseby cried.

"WHAT?" Justin cried.

Alex laughed and walked over to Justin. "That's right, Justin, you're my slave for the next month. Your first job: go get me some punch."

Justin walked off, mumbling.

Alex laughed again.

Bailey, meanwhile, was talking to her friends. "Zack, there's nothing seriously wrong with your plan, I will admit. But if London is as bad as you say she is, we absolutely cannot let her go on. So our only choice is to have just one of us go on."

"Just one problem: which one?" asked Woody.

"Duh, Marcus," said Zack.

"I am not getting on that stage," said Marcus.

"And I'm not and London can't," said Woody.

"I could do it," asked Zack.

"And sing what?" asked Cody.

"Well, you can't do it because your best song is about pneumonia."

Bailey sighed. "I'll do it."

Before anyone could debate, Moseby was looking around for volunteers for the next song.

Teddy was looking around.

Bailey obviously wasn't getting on the stage anytime soon the way her friends were arguing with her and occupying her.

Teddy sighed and stood up. "I'll sing!" Everyone looked at her.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" Gabe hissed.

Teddy pushed him off and went up to the stage.

"Looks like our other contest winner wants to perform," said Moseby, "Get on up here."

Teddy climbed onto the stage. "Hey, everybody."

Zack glared at Bailey. "Bailey! You missed your chance."

"I'll sing next, Zack."

"No, you won't, I will!"

While they started fighting again, Teddy pulled out her own CD and turned on her song. "_ There's a street, there's my right, my left feet, there's a road over nowhere that ends meet, I've got the sun, I've got the sand, I've got that rock-and-roll band, here I stand. I've told you that when the morning comes, I'll be there, my left hand in your right one. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. This is my, this is my paradise, I'm at home, above all, I've got it right, let the sun on my shoulder shine, we can run beneath this clear piece of sky, this, this is my paradise. Lemonade, summer games, we remember, colder days with a haze in December, let's get some groove going, I'm through with being too cold to move, sunshine is overdue. I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yeah, I'm singing, I'm dancing, I'm obsessed, yeah. This is my, this is my paradise, I'm at home, above all, I've got it right, let the sun on my shoulder shine, we can run beneath this clear piece of sky, this, this is my paradise. Breaking the waves out on the sand, and tonight I still hear that band, knowing tomorrow, I'm not scared, 'cause I know sunshine's gonna be there. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… This is my, this is my paradise. This is my, this is my paradise. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. This is my, this is my paradise, I'm at home, above all, I've got it right, let the sun on my shoulder shine, we can run beneath this clear piece of sky, this, this is my paradise. _"

The gang finally stopped fighting.

"Wait a minute!" Cody cried while the audience was cheering Teddy, "Where's Bailey?"

The others looked and saw that Bailey's chair was empty.

The CD was changed.

Cody, Zack, London, Marcus, and Woody looked and saw a redhead girl on the stage, facing the stereo. She turned around to face the microphone as the song started up. It was Bailey!

Bailey seized the mic from the stand. "_ If you've ever been afraid of anything, this song's for you, I know you're feeling me! If you ever want to do just something big, but then you stopped, just couldn't handle it, if you take a chance then it'll be alright, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, you know it's time. Just p-p-push it down, and then you'll win the fight, you're better than this, you're better than that, come on, let's make it right. Nothing's getting in my way now (oh-oh-oh), nothing ever will again (oh-oh-oh), and if you're with me come and say now (oh-oh-oh), we're gonna make it (hey!), we're gonna take over, yeah! Now go and stand up and let them know! Just find the courage, get up, and go! Oh no, we're not gonna take it slow! If you know what I'm saying, there's no time to wait, a wish comes true everyday! Today's the day, you know it is, make it happen, I know you can! You know you want to do just something big, just take the punch, yeah, you can handle it. If it happened to me, it can happen to you, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go make your wish come true! It's the chance you got to do what you want to, you're better than this, you're better than that, we're gonna make it through! Nothing's getting in my way now (oh-oh-oh), nothing ever will again (oh-oh-oh), and if you're with me, come on, say now (oh-oh-oh), we're gonna make it (hey!), we're gonna take over, yeah! Now go and stand up and let them know! Just find the courage, get up, and go! Oh no, we're not gonna take it slow! If you know what I'm saying, there's no time to wait, a wish comes true everyday! To overcome not overcoming, keep the butterflies out of your stomach, you take control and do your thing. If you don't try, nothing's happening. So do it now, day to day, we're gonna make it (hey!), we're gonna take over, yeah! Now go and stand up and let them know! Just find the courage, get up, and go! Oh no, we're not gonna take it slow! Yeah! Now go and stand up and let them know! Just find the courage, get up, and go! Oh, no, we're not gonna take it slow! Just find the courage, get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and go! If you know what I'm saying, there's no time to wait, a wish comes true every, wish comes true everyday! So come on! _"

The audience applauded Bailey.

"Wow, she was great!" Marcus said.

Bailey sat back down next to them. "So, how was I?"

"Pretty good as opposed to your looks," said London.

Bailey scoffed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

While the next act was getting onstage, Miley walked over to Bailey, taking her seat with her, and sat down next to her. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm H—Miley. Miley Stewart."

Teddy saw this and did the same thing Miley had done. "Wow, you were amazing."

"You were amazing, too," said Bailey, "I'm Bailey Pickett."

"Teddy Duncan."

"Miley Stewart," said Miley.

"I'm Cody Martin," said Cody.

"And Zack Martin, his far-more-interesting twin brother," said Zack.

Teddy and Miley smiled.

"I'm Woody Fink," said Woody.

Miley took a closer look at Marcus. "Hey, you're Li'l Little!"

"Yes, I was."

"It's nice to see you again."

"'Again'?"

Miley caught herself. Hannah had been the one who'd met him at a show. "Yeah, I went to one of your concerts." Nice save and she didn't have to lie._ Nice work, Miley._

"And I know you know who I am," said London.

"Right, London Tipton," said Miley, "Your dad owns the boat."

"Yup."

Alex sat down by them, holding an ice cream sundae. "Ah, I'm loving this already." She started eating her sundae while Justin sat down next to her.

"Yeah, enjoy your icy, creamy treat. You only have me for a month."

Max and Harper sat down next to them.

Harper looked at Teddy. "Hey, you were just on the stage."

"Yeah, I—"

PJ and Gabe came up to her, PJ holding Charlie.

"Teddy, you've gotta do something," said Gabe, "Charlie's dirty."

"I left my bag over there," said Teddy, "PJ, why couldn't you do it?"

"'Cause I was eating peanut butter earlier and it glued me to the chair," PJ explained. Just to demonstrate, he tried to get up and took the chair with him without touching it with anything but his pants. "See?"

Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Siena came up with some fold-out chairs and sat down next to them.

"Guess what, Miley?" asked Lilly, "Oliver's gonna—whoa, what is that smell?"

Teddy groaned. "Fine, give me 2 minutes." Teddy grabbed Charlie and her bag and rushed to the ladies' room.

"Anyway," said Lilly, "Oliver's gonna go on the stage!"

"Wow," said Miley, "Good luck up there."

"I'll try to do my best," said Oliver.

Tawni came up with Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora. "Glad I got that out of my system. Hope I'm not seasick everyday."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," said Nico.

Nick came up, Macy on his arm. "Hey, guys. You were great up there."

"Oh, thanks, I—" Tawni turned around and saw who'd complimented her. "It's Nick from JONAS. It's Nick from JO—"

Stella raced up and covered her mouth. "The last thing we need on our vacation on this ship is a screaming mob." Tawni nodded and Stella let go.

"Sorry, but, I mean…it's you!" Tawni squealed.

"Tawni, get a hold of yourself," said Zora as Kevin, Joe, and Frankie came up. She looked at Frankie. "Hey, how's little Bonus JONAS doing?"

"OK."

"Come on, let's sit down," said Sonny, "My feet are getting tired."

They sat down by the others as soon as enough seats were open.

Teddy came back out with Charlie and sat back down, handing her to PJ. "OK, you take Stinky Baby for a while." She turned and saw who she was sitting by. "Guys, check it out."

"Did someone say 'check it out'?" asked Sonny. She turned and saw the others sitting there. "Hey, weren't you just on the stage?"

"Yeah, that was me," said Teddy, smiling widely.

"You rocked."

"Thanks." She turned back to PJ. "I just got a compliment from Sonny Munroe!"

The gang was talking for a few minutes on introductions alone.

Moseby came back up to the stage. "Alright, next volunteers?"

Oliver raised his hand. "Me! I'm next." He got up. "Lilly, let go of my hand."

Lilly was arm-in-arm with him. "Uh, I would but our bracelets are caught."

"Lilly, my wristband is not a bracelet."

"Whatever! Just help me get it off."

The 2 started pulling, going back and forth trying to get one off the other.

"Lilly!" Miley hissed.

The 2 stopped pulling and turned and saw that they were both on the stage.

"Hey, everybody," Oliver said through a nervous smile.

Lilly gave off the same kind of smile and turned to Oliver. "I said it at Miley's tennis tournament, I'll say it again: you and your stupid rings!"

"Just—" Oliver stopped trying to get free and grabbed the mic. "You're singing with me."

"What? No, no, no, no—"

Oliver hit the stereo before she could debate anymore and the song started. He grabbed the mic, prepared to do an improv and suck her into it. "_ Mic check, 1, 2, 1, 2—alright, it's working. Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all time—ever made—Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken…_" He turned to her. "Just look at me, don't think about the crowd. Sing to me. Focus on me!" Lilly nodded. He went back to the mic. "_If I were a rich man…with a million or 2…I'd live in a penthouse…in a room with a view…and if I were handsome, well, it could happen…_"

"So happening," Lilly commented, smiling.

He smiled back. "_…those dreams do come true…_" He wrapped their entwined arms around her shoulders. "_…I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you._"

"Ow."

"Sorry." Oliver put her hand down. "_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have…I wouldn't have nothing._"

Lilly looked into his eyes and got ready for her part.

Miley and Jackson braced themselves.

"_For years I have envied…_"

They looked at her, shocked. She was good! Why was she good?

"_…your grace and your charm…_"

Oliver smiled at her.

"_…everyone loves you, you know._"

Oliver rested his free hand on the stereo. "_Yes, I know, I know, I know._"

Lilly laughed.

Oliver hit a button to pump up the stereo so she could hear herself.

"_But I must admit it…_" Lilly's eyes widened. Was that her voice?

Oliver kept her facing him. "_Come on, admit it._"

"_…big guy, you always come through…_"

"_Yes, I do, I do, I do_."

Lilly hit him, playfully. "_…but I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you._" She covered the mic. "Is that me?"

"Yes. Keep singing!" He pulled her hand away.

"_You and me together…that's how it should always be…one without the other…don't mean nothing to me…nothing to me._"

Oliver pushed her away from him. "Don't think about the audience, just me. _Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing…if I didn't have you to serve…just a punky little eyeball…in a funky optic nerve._"

Lilly smiled. She turned away from the audience and back to him. "_Hey, I never told you this, but, uh…_" She glanced at the audience and back to him. "_…sometimes I get a little blue…_" He nodded to her to let her know it was OK. She slowly turned back to the audience, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. "_…but I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you._" She was still good! She hugged him. "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-whoa-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-whoa-oh._"

"_I wouldn't have nothing…if I didn't have you…wouldn't know where to go, no, no…wouldn't know what to do…I don't have to say it…'cause we both know it's true…I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you…I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you…I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have…_"

The 2 looked at each other… "_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you! _" They broke their bracelets (well, Lilly's bracelet and Oliver's wristband) apart, finally, and hugged for real.

Miley ran over and pulled them off the stage. "You guys were great!"

"Thanks, Miley," said Oliver.

"I can't believe it," said Lilly, "I was great. I'm supposed to be tone-deaf. I just looked at Oliver and I forgot about the audience and suddenly I was good!"

PJ was still trying to get out of his peanut butter chair.

"Just pull up and go back and forth," Grady instructed.

"You done this before?" asked PJ.

"11 times, actually—"

PJ finally got out…knocking over his chair into Lilly and Oliver and pushing Miley onto the stage.

Miley got up and noticed that she was on the stage. "Hello…" She started to back off and accidentally hit the stereo. She looked at everyone. Now she was stuck. She looked at Lilly and Oliver for help and they just waved at her to let her know to wing it like they'd done. She had to think. Obviously, she couldn't do a Hannah song. She'd have to improvise… "_ Seems like we're holding on forever…I gotta let it go. Time's up, you pushed me to surrender…tonight. Who knows what happens now? Whatever…wherever the wind blows. Down there, as long as we're together…alright! Let's have the time of our lives! Like there's no one else around, just throw your hands up high, even when they try to take us down, we'll have the time of our lives! Till the lights burn out, let's laugh until we cry, life is only what you make it now, let's have the time of our lives! Dreamers don't care if it's right…I think I'm really into you. This list, let's leave it all behind…tonight. Crazy, when you cross my mind…oh, the trouble we could get into. So what? Let's just give this a try…alright! Let's have the time of our lives! Like there's no one else around, just throw your hands up high, even when they try to take us down, we'll have the time of our lives! Till the lights burn out, let's laugh until we cry, life is only what you make it now, let's have the time of our lives! It's September, what are we for? Take that chance, now's all we've got for sure! … Let's have the time of our lives! Like there's no one else around, just throw your hands up high, even when they try to take us down, we'll have the time of our lives! Till the lights burn out, let's laugh until we cry, life is only what you make it now, let's have the time of our lives! _" She hurriedly put the mic back and raced off the stage, sitting back down. "Thank you, PJ."

"What's the problem?" he asked, "You were great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for a second there, I thought you sounded a little like Hannah Montana."

Miley scoffed. "Hannah Montana. That's ridiculous."

"You know what?" asked Sonny, "I should go on there."

"I don't think they let you on there twice," said Tawni.

Sonny scoffed. "Nonsense. It's Open Mic Night and the mic is open. I'm going for it."

"In your costume?" asked Tawni.

Sonny realized that. "Oh. And I can't change in less than a half hour."

"Oh, I've got this." London pulled her up and started messing with her outfit. By the time she was done, Sonny was wearing a dress in the same red and white floral pattern.

"Wow," said Cody, "She can make a dress but she can't spell 'dress'."

London pushed Sonny onto the stage.

Sonny smiled at her and hit the stereo, taking the mic. "_ How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? It's not enough to take the one you love for granted…you must remind her or she'll be inclined to say: 'How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?' Well, does he leave a little note to tell you that you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray, yeah-eh-yeah? He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday, that's how you know, that's how you know he's your love. Oh-eh-yeah-eh-yeah. Everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours? Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do, that's how you know, that's how you know he's your love. He's your love. How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really truly love her? That's how you know it's true! Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes, plan a private picnic by the fire's glow. His heart will be yours forever, something every day will show. That's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know he's your love! _" Sonny got off the stage. As soon as she sat down, Tawni got up. "What are you doing?"

Tawni looked at her. "If you can go on twice, I can go on twice." She took off her visor and top to reveal that she was wearing a purple tank top and then strutted onto the stage. "_ Kiss me tonight, I'm falling under, kiss me forever…oh no, you don't need to be shy, oh yeah, it'll work out just fine, so kiss me tonight. What are you waiting for? Take my hand, let's dive in to the sea of love, take my heart, here's the start right in front of us. We can be everything and it won't change anything, so take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me. Here we are, time is ticking away, don't wanna see tomorrow. Oh no, I don't want this night to end, oh no, love is waiting to begin. Here we are, so what are you waiting for? Take my hand, let's dive in to the sea of love, take my heart, here's the start right in front of us. We can be everything and it won't change anything, so take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me. It's our ticket to love, come on, I know you are enough to show me, enough to hold me when you…kiss me tonight, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, kiss me tonight. What are you waiting for? Take my hand, let's dive in to the sea of love, take my heart, here's the start right in front of us. We could be everything and it won't change anything, so take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me. Ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah, when you kiss me…when you kiss me. _" Tawni stepped off and sat back down. "Top that."

Moseby came back on stage. "Alright, who's next?"

"I'll sing!"

"OK, sir, if you'll…is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, just get off the stage." The boy came up and pushed Moseby off. Then he got back on and revealed that he was…

"Chad?" Sonny cried.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Teddy squealed.

"Well, that just ruined the whole trip," Grady complained, taking off his snorkel.

Chad smirked and took the mic. He replaced the CD in the stereo. He looked at Sonny and smiled as if to let her know that the song was for her. "_ I'm used to being on my own, my heart shut down, if I don't go there, I won't get hurt. But the pretty girl said 'if you're never, ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing, my friend?' And I like the way she talks. And I l-l-l-like the way she spins my world around, and my h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick. So how do we do this? 'Cause I believe you're worth it! How do we do this? And what's it take? And is it gonna break me down? I've found that nothing can come from nothing, so you better come 'round, I'm down, how do we do this? So tell me that you're ready 'cause thing are getting heavy and I don't wanna fall apart, spending time with you is all I wanna do, you know it's scary giving up your heart, but you give me that something, been waiting so long, and I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song! And I l-l-l-like the way you spin my world around, and my h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick. So how do we do this? 'Cause I believe you're worth it! How do we do this? And what's it take? And is it gonna break me down? I've found that nothing can come from nothing, so you better come 'round, I'm down, how do we do this? I'll risk it, what bliss is, all that it's taking. Earth-shaking, heart-breaking, I think you'll be worth the pain. And I l-l-l-like the way she spins my world around, and my h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick. So how do we do this? 'Cause I believe you're worth it! How do we do this? And what's it take? And is it gonna break me down? I've found that nothing can come from nothing, so you better come 'round, I'm down, how do we do this? _" The audience cheered. Chad stepped off the stage and Sonny raced up to hug him.

"Chad! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't spend 3 months away from you so I came on board."

Sonny had him sit down in her chair and she sat down just next to him.

"Well, this night just got weird," said Jackson.

"Yeah, but since we're all friends here now," said Bailey, fishing through her bag, "we should exchange our e-mails and stuff to keep in contact, just in case." She pulled out her cell phone, going to the notepad on it. "OK, one at a time." The others all got out their cell phones (which was quite a chore for London since she had multiple cell phones) and they wrote down one another's info. This took a while considering there was 31 of them. Believe it or not, though, that night wasn't their craziest…


	5. Friendly Adventure

Chapter 5: Friendly Adventure

The gang was collected again in the Aqua Lounge on a bunch of tables pushed together.

"So we should probably be getting to know each other," said Bailey, "Why don't you tell us about your families?"

"Well, with my family, it's just the 4 of us and Mom and Dad," Teddy said, holding Charlie.

"And the most exciting thing about my family is the fact that my mom is a cop," said Oliver.

"Meanwhile, my parents are divorced," said Lilly, "My mom lives in Atlanta, my dad is in southern California, and I live with Miley here."

"And me," said Jackson.

"Yup," said Miley, "It's just me, Lilly, Dad, and my big snot-rocket brother over here."

Jackson started mimicking her.

She started mimicking him.

They got in a mimic fight.

Alex stopped them. "Do you always do that mimic thing?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Jackson.

"Wait," said Teddy, "It's just you 3 and Miley's dad? Where's her mom?"

"Dead for 7 years," Miley said, sadly.

"Oh…"

"I feel your pain," said Cody, "Our parents have been divorced for like a decade."

"Yup," said Zack, "Our dad went on the road with his band, Mom raised us in a hotel, and we came onto the ship to go to school here."

"I can relate more to Oliver," said Marcus, "My mom's a cop and my dad's a judge. I can have someone arrested and locked up with one phone call."

"Well, my family's fine," said Bailey, "Granted, it's a farm family and there's over 100 of us, but…"

"Nothing like me having a step-dad, Steve, who has a 30-year-old son named Neil that lives in my tree house," said Woody.

"My family's way better," said London, "Daddy's reaching wife number 20!" Her phone beeped. She pulled it out. "He just reached wife number 20!"

"Wow…" said PJ.

"Well, our family's somewhat simple," said Justin, "There's the 3 of us, Mom and Dad, and Alex's best friend, Harper here."

"Our family's not too crazy," said Kevin, "There's the 4 of us and Mom and Dad."

"And Stella, our stylist, and Macy, our fan-site-programmer," said Nick.

"And my dad's in the military…" said Grady.

"And my dad's a lawyer…" said Nico.

"And I've been in show-biz since I was little…" said Tawni.

"And I'm 12…" said Zora.

"And I live with my Mom and have a wonderful boyfriend," said Sonny.

"That would be me," said Chad, putting his arm around her.

Naturally, Grady, Nico, Tawni, and Zora started with the grossed-out fest.

"Well, that pretty much covers our families," said Bailey, stopping them, "Anything else?"

Miley considered that and forced out a smile. "Nope!"

"Not a thing!" said Alex.

"Absolutely it!" said Joe, glancing at Stella.

MONTAGE TIME!

(Spectacular's "Everything Can Change" plays in background)

Zack made a smoothie. As he did, he looked over at the tables where Maya was standing and imagined her flipping her hair…resulting in an overflow in the smoothie cup.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

Woody and Addison were on their computers next to each other.

Alex was sitting in a wooden chaise, sipping a smoothie and sun-bathing (of course, she was wearing sunglasses) and making Justin massage her feet..

_There's no easy way to_

_Figure out_

_Why everything we planned_

_Gets turned around_

Lilly and Oliver were a constant duo act in their suite and Miley would always be helping them write songs together.

_Nothing accidental_

_Got it down to a T_

_So why do things never end the way_

_You think they're gonna be?_

Teddy was constantly writing stories and songs and she and PJ were always helping each other with the guitar thing.

_Guess all that's for sure is that no one knows it_

_Don't be too quick to decide_

Every night, Teddy would add an installment to the video diary and was always telling Charlie more and more about their fantastic voyage and brilliant new friends.

_'Cause everything can change_

_When you least expect it_

_Can't stop what you can't control_

_Gotta learn how to just let go_

Teddy and Justin glanced at each other smilingly on the Sky Deck every morning before he finally got up the courage to ask her out…only to be interrupted by Alex wanting another foot rub.

_Everything can change_

_No, you can't perfect it_

_Some things you can't explain_

Jackson would take Siena out on moonlit walks around the Sky Deck every night, as would Cody do to Bailey.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Oh-oh_

Harper was always at the sewing machine, as was Stella. So the 2 of them got pretty close.

_There's no easy way to_

_Plan ahead_

_Can't wait to get there_

_But we up here instead_

Macy and Nick started growing constantly closer and Joe would always be gazing at Stella from afar.

_Anything can happen_

_Usually does_

_Some things turn out much better_

_The way it is with us_

Charlie would always be clapping at good things or crying or growling at bad things…sometimes before they even happened. Teddy seemed to be the only one that noticed this (especially after Charlie had been the thing that helped her realize Spencer had been cheating on her) and it truly baffled her.

_Guess all that's for sure is that no one knows it_

_Don't be too quick to decide_

Gabe and Max were getting a little chummy (although Gabe was constantly getting aggravated about how half the stuff Max said didn't make any sense).

_'Cause everything can change_

_When you least expect it_

_Can't stop what you can't control_

_Gotta learn how to just let go_

London and Tawni had a lot in common and were constantly going on shopping trips together.

_Everything can change_

_No, you can't perfect it_

_Some things you can't explain_

Miley, Sonny, Alex, and Teddy were becoming close friends and did a lot of stuff together, especially writing songs and shopping and stuff like that.

_Everything can change_

_When you least expect it_

_Can't stop what you can't control_

_Gotta learn how to just let go_

Grady and Nico were hanging out with Zack occasionally, most usually to eat right out of the frozen yogurt machine at the smoothie stand.

_Everything can change_

_No, you can't perfect it_

_Some things you can't explain_

Sonny and Chad got pretty close (must to the other randoms dismay).

_Everything can change_

_(Everything can change)_

_Can't stop what you can't control_

_Gotta learn how to just let go_

Zora was always in the library (as were Cody and Bailey) and sometimes would start helping them mess with a few contraptions.

_Everything can change_

_(Everything can change)_

_Some things you can't explain_

And all 31 of them would sometimes collect in the Aqua Lounge just to hand out.

_Everything can change _

Alex was sitting on a wooden chaise, sipping a smoothie. Sonny sat next to her, laughing with her.

Justin came up and dropped her bags next to her. "My month is up, Alex."

"Already?" asked Alex, "Felt like 3 minutes."

Miley was being chased over there by Lilly and Oliver and Siena.

"Miley, I know your dad hasn't written yet," said Lilly, "But maybe there's a good reason."

"Lilly, he was trying to tell my something when we left port," Miley said, facing her as she stopped walking, "If it was so important that he had to chase down the ship to tell me, then he should have called or written to tell me by now!"

"Actually, he did." Jackson came up about the time Cody was walking by on his towel shift and Teddy was coming to talk to Justin. "This just came in the mail." He handed Miley a letter. "Why don't you open it first?"

Miley, both eager and anxious for this moment, immediately tore open the envelope and pulled out a small note. As she read it, her smile slowly faded. Finally, she threw it down on the table and stormed off to her cabin.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex, taking off her sunglasses.

Jackson picked up the letter and read it. "Dad's getting remarried."

Miley slammed the penthouse door shut and jumped onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.


	6. Mourning and Marriage

Chapter 6: Mourning and Marriage

Miley sat on her bed with her laptop. She watched Tiffany Alvord on YouTube.

"_ …this is, this is, this is the breakdown, can we go back, can we go back somehow? This is, this is, this is the breakdown, what do I do when I need you now? This is the breakdown, breakdown, before I get over you, I'm gonna let it all out, what else can I do? This is, this is, this is the breakdown, I need, I need, I need you right now, this is, this is, this is the breakdown… _" She strummed a few more chords and the song ended.

Miley sighed and closed her laptop. She put it aside and pulled out her guitar and lyrics book. She started playing the song she'd started 2 days ago. All that was left to write was the bridge. "_ These 4 walls, they whisper to me, they know a secret I knew they would not keep, didn't take long for the room to fill with dust, and these 4 walls came down around us…must have been something that sent me out of my head, with the words so radical and not what I meant, now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left, just me and these 4 walls again…it's hard now to let you be, won't make excuses, I've made my peace, didn't take long for me to lose the trust, 'cause these 4 walls were not strong enough, whoa…must have been something that sent me out of my head, with the words so radical and not what I meant, now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left, just me and these 4 walls again…yeah, and it's difficult, watching us fade, knowing it's all my fault, my mistake, yeah, and it's difficult, letting you down, knowing it's all my fault and you're not around…must have been something that sent me out of my head, with the words so radical and not what I meant, now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left, just me and these 4 walls again…again…these 4 walls again…ooh-whoa-oh, these 4 walls again… _"

Lilly was listening to the whole thing from the hall. She finally knocked on the door and walked in when the song was over.

Miley half-smiled at her and put her guitar aside as she started to write down the lyrics she'd just written.

Lilly sat down next to her on the bed. "I know it's hard letting go with what happened to your parents, but you've gotta deal with it sometime."

"I know, it's just…the fact that I'm not ready for Dad to get remarried makes me think that he shouldn't be ready either, that if he really loved her that he should be crying over her before he rushes into a marriage like this—"

"Miley, him marrying Lorelei is not gonna change what he and your mom had together. They were in love. My parents couldn't stay like yours did. The fact that he's fallen again doesn't mean he's not still in love with her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jackson plopped down next to his sister.

Miley looked at him. "You know, normally, I would ask you to get off my bed right now. But I'm kind of in the middle of an emotional crisis."

"Miles, I'm just as upset about getting a stepmother as you are."

"I don't see you crying your eyes out over Mom. You know, you never did."

"Are you kidding? Miles, I was devastated. As soon as you fell asleep at night, I _would_ start crying my eyes out."

"Really?"

Jackson nodded.

"And you're still able to contain your discomfort about all this?"

"Well, yeah. Dad's happiness is what matters here, not ours. Unless there's something seriously wrong with this woman. But he's obviously into her. And we've just gotta accept that. Otherwise, Dad's gonna be miserable."

"He seemed just fine being alone."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty certain he was in denial," said Lilly.

Miley smiled. "You know what? You're right. As soon as we reach port and Dad gets on the boat with Lorelei, I'm just gonna suck it up, pull myself through the weekend, and tolerate it for the rest of my life. Who knows? I might actually learn to like having a stepmother."

"There's my girl." Lilly hugged her.

"What about me?" asked Jackson.

"Aw, come here, you little snot-wagon." Miley pulled Jackson into the hug. As soon as they were done, Miley left the cabin. As soon as she was in the hall, she fought back a few more tears and went off to the Sky Deck to hang out with Sonny, Alex, and Teddy.

"Hey," said Sonny as soon as Miley came up, "You OK?"

"Just dandy." She sat down next to her. Then she looked around. "OK, I see Alex and Sonny. Where's Teddy?"

"On a date with Alex's brother," Sonny answered.

Alex spit out her smoothie. "She asked out Justin?"

"No, Justin asked out her."

"And she said 'yes'?"

Sonny nodded.

"Where's the ship's doctor? Teddy has a serious medical condition!"

Before this could keep going, Oliver and Siena came up.

"Hey, Miley, Jackson," said Siena, "How you guys holding up? We just got the news."

Miley smiled. "We're good. We're dealing. Yeah, Dad's getting married on the ship. He knew we couldn't leave early and he wanted us there so tada!"

"You're dad's getting married on the ship?" asked Cody, coming up with a stack of towels, "When?"

"We dock in a few days. He's gonna fly to the port and meet us there."

While this conversation went on, Justin and Teddy were on a date in the Neptune Lounge.

Teddy was laughing. "You know, you're really funny, Justin."

"I know."

Teddy smiled.

"You know, this has been a really fun afternoon here with you. We should do it again some time."

"Did you just ask me out again?"

Justin nodded.

"Then the answer is 'yes!'"

"Great! How about—"

Teddy's phone rang. She answered. "Oh, it's a text from Miley. She says her dad's getting married on the ship on Friday!"

"Really?" Justin looked. "Well, maybe we can go there together and then have our date the next night."

Teddy looked at him and slowly smiled again. "Sounds good."

What nobody knew is that something was going on. See after this port, the ship was gonna go around Italy and such places for a couple weeks and then start around Africa. Well, there was a certain island not far from their first few ports that was not on their maps—a rather large island to be uninhabited and un-navigated. And another thing is that by its shores were some rather large rocks under the surface…

And on another subject—while we're talking about that island—there was a hidden cave in a mountain near the center of the island. And in that cave was hidden a dark secret…

You know what, I'm getting ahead of myself. We have a wedding to record! So I'll just skip over the docking and Robbie and Lorelei meeting everyone and go straight to it.

_Friday…_

Teddy and Justin sat next to each other.

PJ, Gabe, and Charlie sat next to Teddy.

Alex, Max, and Harper sat next to Justin.

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Nick, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Stella, Macy, Cody, Zack, Bailey, Woody, London, and Marcus all sat nearby.

Oliver and Siena sat in the front row.

Jackson was the best man.

Miley was the maid of honor and therefore was the one currently escorting Lorelei, with Lilly, to the "altar" (the hot tub).

Lorelei in her wedding gown…well, I'll just say it: she was beautiful.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Bailey sighed to Cody (see what I mean?).

"Not—" Cody started. He stopped himself just in time.

Bailey looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Cody just couldn't believe he'd almost said "not as beautiful as you." They'd broken up! How could he say that to her after such a catastrophe as the one they'd had on the Eiffel Tower? Easy answer: he couldn't. He was supposed to hate her. Was it possible he still had feelings for her? NO! Not possible at all! …was it?

While Cody pondered this, Sonny and Chad exchanged some looks. Happily together as they were, they still couldn't share their full relationship with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. They would never accept it. Besides, _they _didn't even know what they were, especially after that Channy-kiss incident. Still they held each other's hands. But the same thought was going through both their minds: where they still a real couple or weren't they?

While Sonny and Chad began to panic about their relationship, Alex was watching the scene and missing Mason. It was good to have him back, but…after the incident on the Cucuys' yacht, they couldn't be together. She hated that feeling, she wanted to be with him and couldn't have him. There had to be some way she could keep her powers and be with him. She wasn't about to let her best relationship go down the drain because of magic. As she thought about this, she looked at Harper. She knew what Harper was thinking: magic was tearing her away from Zeke. She couldn't let that happen either. Why was the best part of their lives destroying them slowly?

While Alex and Harper also began to panic about their boyfriends, Joe and Stella exchanged some looks. They were friends after all, they were doing just fine. But this trip was just getting them closer to each other and they were nowhere near not wanting to be together. They still wanted each other. But they were supposed to hate each other, especially after several recent incidents that just made them hate each other even more. So why did they still feel like they belonged together? Was this gonna ruin whatever it was they had?

While Joe and Stella worried about their friendship, Lilly finished escorting Lorelei to the altar by Robbie and sat down next to Oliver. She took his hand but inside she was torn. That world tour that had kept him from her was over and they were here together on a cruise. But she knew that there would just be more tours and concerts and eventually a movie and a record deal and she would have no time with him and their relationship would fail. While Lilly was panicking, Oliver was panicking because he thought that she would hate him for leaving her and for not going to college with her and Miley in less than a year. Would this end what they had? Meanwhile, Miley and Jackson were both afraid of what would happen with their new stepmother, Lorelei and Robbie were worried about their future together, and Jackson and Siena didn't think they were gonna be able to keep their relationship together with everything else going on in their lives! Confusing, huh?

Meanwhile, Teddy and Justin were also wondering over their relationship. They held hands like Chad and Sonny, but they also still felt that it was wrong. Teddy still wasn't over Spencer's big mess-up with Skyler and didn't know why she was still trying to start a new relationship so fast after the incident at the ski lodge. And Justin couldn't help but feel that he was deceiving himself because he was still in love with someone else. Every time he looked at Teddy, he saw Juliet. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was torture! But unless he won the Wizard competition and was able to cast some big spell to bring her back, she was gone for good. So he was just gonna have to let her go. But how could he?

Charlie looked around at everybody and began to look sad. "Uh oh."


	7. Broken Hearts

Chapter 7: Broken Hearts

After the wedding was over, Teddy looked over the side of the ship with Justin, looking at the sea below.

Teddy played with her hair and her corsage bracelet that matched her red dress. "Wow. Amazing night, huh?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Then they both felt the tension build up inside them until they couldn't take it anymore and finally felt what they were thinking explode from inside: "I think we need to break up." When they realized that both of them had said that same thing at the same time, it hit them. "What? Why?"

Justin sighed. "You go first."

Teddy shook her head, sighing as well. "I just…I can't. Not now. I just got out of this really bad relationship and…I'm not ready. You're a great guy, Justin, and I really care about you, maybe even love you, but just…not that way. OK, maybe it is that way, but…it's not gonna work. Ever. I'm not strong enough."

Justin granted her a sympathetic smile.

"You next?"

Justin sighed again. "It's just…I was in love with someone else once. Someone a lot like you, actually, and I loved her in a lot of the same way. Then I lost her. And there's no way I'm getting her back. No way at all. And if I started up a romance with someone I loved in almost the exact same way, then I'd feel like I was trying to replace her and I'd find out that I probably was. And you remind me too much of her."

Teddy granted him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I love you…"

"And I love you, too."

Then they both spoke at the same time again: "But it's not gonna work."

Teddy sighed. "Guess we just gotta move on first. Maybe in a few months or a year or 2… Maybe we'll figure it out then."

Justin nodded. "And if not…we can always stay in touch and there are other fish in the sea." He pointed over the deck at a school of fish swimming by. "See?"

Teddy giggled. Then she stopped smiling as she looked at him again. "I'm sorry."

Justin looked at his feet and then back at her. "I'm sorry, too." With that, he walked off.

Teddy held back some tears and rested her arms on the railing, looking out at the ocean and trying hard not to cry.

[Pan over to Miley and Robbie.]

"I'm so happy for you, Daddy," Miley said, hugging Robbie.

"You don't seem too happy," said Robbie, "Something wrong?"

Miley looked at him. "Look, I know we covered this territory when you were dating the real estate agent, but…I feel like you're trying to replace Mom."

Robbie sighed. "No one can. What your Mom and I had was special."

Miley smiled. "I know. But I miss her too much."

Lorelei saw this.

Miley sighed. "You're right. No one can replace Mom."

Lorelei sighed and walked over to them. "Then it's a good thing I'm not trying to."

Miley looked at her and realized that she'd heard everything. "I didn't mean—"

"It's OK. I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through but…I want you to know that I'm trying to. I care about you and Jackson and especially your father and you need to know that."

Miley smiled. "I do."

Lorelei smiled back. "Good." She looked at Robbie. "Well, I think we covered the bases."

"Let's go." Robbie escorted his bride off.

Miley smiled after them. After they were gone, she approached Jackson and Siena. "How are you holding up, bro?"

"I'm fine," said Jackson, "What I'm worried about is how Siena and I are gonna work things out."

"We'll be fine, Jackson," said Siena.

"How? What's gonna happen if we decide to get married? I got no money to spread around and if we just so happen to have kids you can kiss that modeling career goodbye!"

Siena blinked. "Well, I didn't think about that, thank you very much."

Lilly put her hand on Siena's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will work out for you 2. The ones we should be worrying about are me and Oliver."

Oliver looked at her. "Lilly, everything's gonna work out fine—"

"Oh, sure, say that. We can't keep up a long-distance relationship like this! Sure, you're home for the holidays, but the kids and I think that if you can't buck and face the facts, mister, we're leaving you in Switzerland!"

Oliver stared at her. "OK, I'll pack my bags and go."

Lilly looked at him. "What, you're just gonna leave?"

"Well, not right now, Lilly, we're in the middle of the ocean."

Lilly gave him a look.

Oliver sighed. "You know what? You're right. We're never gonna be able to keep this up."

Lilly gave him a tearful nod.

"Bye." With that, Oliver left.

Lilly went to join Teddy, crying over the side of the boat as well.

"Wow," said Siena, "So Lilly and Oliver aren't gonna make it?"

Miley shook her head. "Guess not." That's what got her thinking about Jesse. Then her phone beeped. She pulled it out and opened it to find a text waiting for her. _"It's not working out. I'm breaking up with you." _Miley's eyes widened.

Siena sighed. "Well, that's bad. Besides Lorelei and Robbie, Lilly and Oliver were my light at the end of the tunnel for me and Jackson."

Miley kept her eyes on her phone, tearing up as well. "Guess they were just a train." With that, she ran off to her cabin to cry into her pillow.

[Pan over to Joe and Stella.]

Stella was collecting her things so she could go back to the cabin. "So…this wedding here got me thinking about relationships and all…"

Joe looked at her, hopefully. "Yeah?"

Stella looked at him in return. "I was thinking…about us…" She nodded to herself. "We're friends, right?"

Joe looked at her, confused. "Yeah."

Stella considered this. "Weird, 'cause…right now, I don't know what we are. I thought we were friends but…this trip has been getting us closer but still driving us apart… I'm scared for us. I'm worried we're gonna…"

"Get torn away from each other, I get it—"

"…get too close."

Joe looked at her.

Stella blinked. "You're still thinking about me, aren't you?"

"Well…I…"

"Because I… You do know that we aren't supposed to be thinking about each other that way, right?"

"No! Not thinking that way! Not thinking at all! Nowhere near thinking about you!"

Stella glared at him.

"That didn't come out right—"

"I get it. You don't wanna be around me? Then I can comply." With that, she walked off.

"Stella—" Joe called after her. But he was too late. She'd already left for the cabin to go pack up her things.

Macy saw this whole thing. She looked at Nick. "Is that why you originally didn't want us to tell anyone about our relationship? You were worried you were gonna get torn into that mess?"

Nick, for once, answered without thinking: "That drama there was caused from within. None of us had any affect on it."

Macy looked at him, interpreting this the wrong way. "So why were you having us keep secrets at first? Were you ashamed to be with me? Does that mean you're ashamed now?"

Nick then caught onto his mistake. "No, Macy, I—"

"Just forget it. Allow me to quote Stella here: 'You don't wanna be around me? Then I can comply.'" With that, she walked off.

"Macy—" Nick called after her. Again, he was too late.

Macy had already joined Lilly and Teddy, crying over the side of the deck.

[Pan over to Alex and Harper.]

"I can't believe I'm acting all happy for this couple I don't even know when my love life is in turmoil," said Alex.

"It's not always all about you, Alex," Harper sneered.

Alex looked at her best friend in surprise. Harper had never snapped at her like that before. It was quite the snap.

"Besides, you're not the only one who's love life is '_in turmoil_'! Think about me and Zeke!" She leaned in to say the rest. "Your stupid secret is driving us slowly apart!"

Alex whispered in return. "_Mine_? You're the one keeping it from him!"

"Because you told me that if I didn't, I might end up in some Wizard jail for the rest of my life!"

Alex started to make a comeback but stopped. "True."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I need Zeke in my life."

"Harper, I understand what you're going through! How do you think I feel about magic now that it's taking Mason away from me?" She was practically in tears for that. Which was rare.

Harper understood the part about it being rare. She knew her best friend and Alex hardly ever cried. But right now, Harper didn't care. And for once, she said it out loud: "I don't care about you and your stupid boyfriend!"

Alex glared at her and straightened up. But she was still whispering, even though her voice was much, much harsher now. "If you say one more word about Mason like that, I will turn you into a toad!"

"Whatever! I got a lily-pad dress in my trunk! I'm gonna say whatever I want! _Your boyfriend is stupid, your boyfriend is stupid! _We're surrounded by mortals, what are you gonna do about it? You know what? Forget the fact that your boyfriend is stupid, _you're _a stupid, egocentric, sadistic, idiotic, non-thinking, cold-hearted witch of a Wizard!"

Alex was still slightly in tears. But it was even worse now.

That's when Harper realized what she had really said. "Alex…"

"Get out of here." Alex walked over to Teddy, Lilly, and Macy, also crying over the side of the deck.

Harper was almost sympathetic for a second. Then she remembered what Alex had been saying. "Fine! But I'll just say one more thing: you are nowhere near my friend anymore!"

Alex grabbed the nearest thing to her: a vase of flowers. She threw it at Harper. "Get out!"

Harper raced off, getting as far away from her ex-friend as possible.

"I hate you!" Alex yelled after her. Then she returned to crying over the side of the boat with her 3 upset friends.

[Pan over to Sonny and Chad.]

Sonny saw all this happen. "I hope Alex is OK."

Chad looked at her. "You know what? I just hope we're OK."

Sonny looked at him.

"Are we still together or aren't we? Are we just friends or frenemies?"

Sonny gave him a look. "You know what, Chad? I never thought you'd be so low as to stoop to 'only cares about himself' mode."

Chad looked at her, confused.

"Some of my best friends on this boat are in obvious pain, and you're only worried about if we're gonna kiss?"

"That's not it and you know it, Sonny! I'm scared. I want to be with you but I don't know how we're gonna make it all work—"

Sonny just kept glaring at him. "Fine! I'll solve this in 5 seconds: If you really care about me, just say you love me right now!"

Chad hesitated.

Sonny didn't let him say a thing. 2 seconds was too long. "That's what I thought. And just for your information…I feel the same way." With that she stormed off.

"Sonny…" But Chad couldn't stop her.

She went off to join Teddy, Lilly, Macy, and Alex…well, you know the rest.

[Pan over to Cody and Bailey.]

Bailey was talking to Cody. "So…what? Are we still friends here or not? I mean, I care about you and all but…as a friend, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like we're supposed to hate each other."

"Because we are supposed to hate each other. We're a break-up case, remember?"

"Right. But it's hard to hate you, I was in love with you for so long."

"I know what that feels like."

"Well, that's hard to believe."

Bailey glared at him. "What?"

Cody looked at her. "Oh, come on. That one time, you 'helped me study' my agriculture class, you purposely lead me to a bad grade!"

"A B- is not a bad grade!"

"Yes, it is! I'm used to A's and hello! Minus!"

"Well, at least _I _never tried to eat your pet pig!"

"Zack tried to fry Porkers in barbecue sauce, not me, and you know it!"

"Maybe, but you were still the one that ate bacon in front of him!"

"You know what? Maybe we should just not talk to each other!"

"I agree!"

With that, Cody stormed off to his cabin and Bailey went to cry over the side of the boat.

Teddy, Lilly, Macy, Alex, Sonny, and Bailey all exchanged some looks.

"Hang in there, guys," said Teddy, "It always gets better." Then she got an idea. She pulled her video camera from her bag and turned it on. "Hey, Charlie. If Justin and I just so happen to be together when you watch this, don't let me see it. OK? 'Cause I really don't wanna see the night we both broke up. We're not over our past relationships at the time—"

Lilly snatched it. "And if you're in contact with Oliver at the moment, tell him he's a jerk!"

Macy snatched the camera, too. "And while, you're at it, give Nick a call with the same message!"

Alex grabbed it, ignoring Teddy's cries of "Hey! My camera!" Alex aimed the camera at herself. "And tell Harper that I hope she and Zeke work out OK and that she dies in childbirth!" Sonny tried to grab the camera but Alex held on just a little longer. "With the kid!" Then she relented to Sonny's control.

Sonny looked in the camera. "And if Facebook is still around when you watch this and you just so happen to be on there, do me a favor and stop by the 3-named jerk-throb's page and post 'this idiot should never have been allowed on TV!' With 30 exclamation points!"

Bailey took the camera. "And last but not least, track down Cody at Yale and punch him in the nose! And the gut! And the stomach! And the groin! …and then kick him in the shin!"

Teddy finally swiped the camera back. "I'll take that!" She looked in the camera. "The point is…if you find that your heart gets broken by your so-called true love or best friend…just remember that it will hurt for a long time but eventually it will get better."

Alex scoffed. "That's likely."

Teddy glared at her. "Not helping." She looked back at the camera. "In any case…good luck, Charlie." With that, she turned the camera off.

_About an hour later…_

Teddy was back in her cabin, uploading the latest video diary update to her laptop. While it uploaded, she played a few chords on her guitar. But she just couldn't find the music.

Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly lay on Miley's bed next to each other, both crying into the pillow and trying to comfort each other. Nothing was getting better for either of them.

Stella was in her room, packing her stuff. She and Macy exchanged some sad looks as Macy sat on her bed. The 2 nodded at each other, tearfully, and Stella zipped up her sewing bag.

Alex walked into her cabin to find Harper sitting on the teddy bear bed. The 2 glared at each other for a minute before Harper walked past her ex-best-friend and left the room.

Sonny was on her bed in her room. Tawni, of all people, was comforting her and trying her hardest and best not to even imply the words "I told you so."

Bailey, last but not least, was alone in the showroom on the Lido deck (she would be in her room but the last thing she needed right now was London). No one there. Just her and a piano. And some sheet music in her bag of a song that she'd been writing because some of the others had pushed her to. She walked over to the piano, set up the sheet music and started playing. After enough playing, she started singing as well: "_ Look around, it's deadly night, you've been losing every fight, you're hopeless, feeling broken, your feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised, but still have strength to take you through…into…the dark, just close your eyes, and push right through, I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you, when the clouds are gone, not a storm in sight, you'll be drenched in the sun, with open eyes. Whoa-oh-oh-oh (whoa-oh-oh-oh), whoa-oh-oh-oh. At the beach, the waves will crash, tuck and grab and pull you back, the sun may be covered in gray, the sand will lurch and soak and burn, a hurricane will take its turn…until…the dawn, just close your eyes, and push right through, I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you, when the clouds are gone, not a storm in sight, you'll be drenched in the sun, with open eyes._" For a little while, she just played the piano, feeling the pain.

For the next week, the gang passed each other in silence. None of them wanted to talk.

_So close your eyes_

_Shut them tight_

_Let it be and it will_

_Fade away_

_(Fade away)_

Teddy and Justin exchanged saddened looks when they passed each other. Each understood the other's reason for their tragic break-up but they still were feeling the pain.

_Push on through_

_The strength in you_

_Let it be and wish it_

_All away_

_(All away)_

Lilly and Oliver, passing each other, exchanged glaring looks. They were never gonna be able to fix the mess they were in.

Miley couldn't help but occasionally look at the text. She just couldn't delete it.

_So close your eyes_

_Shut them tight_

_Let it be and it will_

_Fade away_

_(Day by day)_

Stella sat on her suitcase in the penthouse cabin. She just couldn't bring herself to leave. Of course, whenever Joe came into the room, she would hide in the bathroom.

Macy and Nick would pass each other in their cabin everyday and purposely plan their days on opposite sides of the ship. They would never even look at each other.

_Push on through_

_The strength in you_

_Let it be and wish it_

_All away_

Alex and Harper wouldn't even look at each other. Unless they were shooting daggers. Alex kept wanting to jinx Harper so bad and Harper was afraid she would but Alex just couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, Harper was a little frightened by the aspect of what Alex could be doing as revenge for the words that were exchanged so Alex was just gonna watch her panic for now.

_With open eyes_

_Open wide_

_It's all good now, watch it_

_Fade away_

_Day by day!_

When Sonny was sunbathing or in the hot tub, Chad would look around a corner at her. But he could never bring himself to walk up to her and beg her to take him back by using the 3 words she wouldn't be able to resist: "I love you."

_Just close your eyes_

_And push right through_

_I know it's tough right now_

_This was meant for you_

_When the clouds are gone,_

_Not a storm in sight,_

_You'll drenched in the sun_

_With open eyes _

And Cody and Bailey continued to follow their promise: unless forced to do homework together, they wouldn't speak to each other. Neither knew that both of them were tearing apart inside.

One day at the end of the month, every one of them was caught together on the Sky Deck.

That's when they broke.

Teddy and Justin got pulled off in a corner.

"Look, Justin," said Teddy, "I care about you and all, maybe even love you, but I just can't be with you."

"I know the feeling," Justin responded.

Lilly and Oliver did the same.

"Look, Oliver," Lilly said, "I've been thinking it over…and I think it's worth the risk. As long as you take me on any future trips so I can make sure you don't meet any other girls and so I can buy shoes from Paris."

Oliver smiled. "I guess we could try. At least. But is it? Is it really worth the risk?"

Miley decided it was. She opened up the text to finally hit reply…only to find out that she didn't recognize the number. Someone else had texted the wrong person. "Oops."

Joe and Stella and Macy and Nick were all talking at the same time.

"Wait!" Nick finally stopped them, "Let's think this out here: what do our hearts tell us to do?"

All 4 of them exchanged disheartened looks.

Alex and Harper were sitting at a table.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Harper," Alex said.

"And I'm sorry about what I said," Harper replied, "Are we still friends?"

Alex smiled. "Best friends. But…I don't know, I…"

Harper sighed, understanding.

Sonny and Chad were talking.

"Look, Chad," Sonny said, "I really care about you."

"And I really care about you," Chad responded, "That night, I wasn't thinking about just myself, I was thinking about just you. Ever hear of the phrase 'blinded by love'?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile a little.

Cody and Bailey were talking, as well.

"Look, Cody," said Bailey, "We're nowhere near getting back together, but I want us to be able to stay friends."

"I know how you feel," said Cody. He almost took her hand but decided against it.

Miley groaned, practically hitting herself for her mistake, and sat down next to her vacant friends.

While she did so, Teddy, Justin, Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Stella, Macy, Nick, Alex, Harper, Sonny, Chad, Cody, and Bailey voiced their thoughts pretty much at the same time: "So what do we do now?"

That's when it happened. In that moment of silence following the ever-haunting question just voiced. Remember that uncharted island I told you about in the last chapter? And about the rocks below the surface off the shore? Well, the ship hit the rocks. And the front propeller and main engine were broken in the crash, knocking the ship partially to the side and more towards the island they were stuck by. Everyone felt the crash and the lurch following, especially the teenagers (and children) on the Sky Deck.

"What was that?" Tawni cried.

"It's the alien tractor beam!" Woody cried. He yanked an onion from his pants and started eating it.

Marcus grabbed it and threw it overboard. "I thought you ditched that theory when we left the Bermuda Triangle!"

"I know, but I always keep an onion in the back pocket of my pants just in case."

Zack glared at him and looked over the side of the ship. "We've stopped moving. I think we hit something."

PJ looked as well. "Hey, what's that?"

Bailey looked, too. "That's weird. I didn't see an island on the maps when Cody and I were studying geography and decide to chart the ship's course."

"Maybe it's uncharted," suggested Gabe.

"Wait!" London said, "So we're stuck on an island we've never seen before? Not again! Oh, at least the whole ship's with us this time."

"London, we're not stuck," said Nico. He looked at the others. "Are we?"

Mr. Moseby then came out. "Everyone, please remain calm!" This got everyone's attention. "Captain Lunsford has contacted me from the engine room and told me that the main engine and front propeller have been damaged by some rocks we didn't see below surface. We will have to remain afloat, with the anchor down, by this uncharted island until we can fix the damages and resume the trip. Sorry for the delay/scare!" With that, he walked back off to his office/the lobby.

"Oh, great, we are stuck!" Grady groaned.

"We're not stuck, we just have to 'remain afloat' until they can fix everything," Zora explained.

"So, in other words, we're stuck," said Max.

"Relax, guys," said Kevin, "We can just explore that island down there until things clear up."

"What if they fix it while we're gone and don't check for us before taking off and we get stranded there?" asked Macy, "I mean, it's bad enough the boat is stalled. I can_not_ be stranded on a deserted island!"

"Macy, we'll be fine—" Nick started.

"No, we won't! I can't be stuck _here_! There was one time I was on the 'It's a Small World' ride with my parents and the boat got stalled and we were stuck there for 20 minutes…"

"_ It's a small world after all… _" Zack started humming.

"…and that song just kept playing and PLAYING AND—!"

"ZACK!" Lilly yelled.

Zack stopped humming. "Sorry. It's catchy."

Harper sighed. "Come on, Macy, we need to get you off this boat." With that, she grabbed Macy's arm and pulled her off, leading the gang off the boat and towards the island.

None of them knew what kind of secrets were on the island…


	8. Adventure Begins

Chapter 8: Adventure Begins

The group of teenagers (and children) made their way onto the island and began looking around the beach.

"Wow," said Sonny, "Nice place they got here."

"Yeah," said Siena, "Look at all these seashells in the sand." She picked up a handful and they sparkled in the light.

"And they have very interesting flora and fauna here," said Bailey, examining the interesting plants and animals around the beach. Then she noticed something. "Hey. What's this?" She picked up a glittering blue stone.

"Hmm," Alex said, "Let me see it." She took it and looked at it…almost instantly freezing up. Suddenly, the blue light was reflected in her eyes, starting with a spark in her pupils.

Justin noticed this and ran to shake her loose, grabbing the rock in her hands and throwing it down the beach a little ways.

Alex shook herself off. "What happened?"

"Uh, I think you just had an allergic reaction to a rock," Teddy said.

Harper realized what was going on: the rock must be magic! "Maybe I better hold onto it. So we can get in inspected later and see what happened." She went over to the rock and picked it up, stuffing it in the pocket of her book dress. She then proceeded to pick up a bunch of different shells. "I'm collecting to make a seashell dress."

Stella nodded. She then looked towards the forest. "Hey, guys! There's a path here!"

They all looked to see that, indeed, there was a path through the forest. Quickly and curiously, they all set to go down it.

Except Alex, who pulled Justin to the side. "Justin!" she hissed low enough that the others couldn't hear, "What was that rock? What happened?"

Justin sighed. "That wasn't a rock. It was a detached Dragon scale. When a Wizard looks into it, it hypnotizes them. If the others had been looking any closer, they would've noticed that the same glitter as the scale was materializing in your eyes. If it'd spread any further, it wouldn't have been so hard to wake you up. And once your eyes were completely the same all-over, you'd be trapped like that forever. And whoever touched the scale and spoke the proper incantation would have complete control over you."

Alex processed this. "So you saved me. And when you touched that scale, you risked taking on the spell for me."

Justin considered and sighed. "Guess I did."

"Why? After all I've done to you?"

"Because you're my sister. And I care about you. I just couldn't stand there and let it happen."

Alex slowly smiled at him.

"Plus, there was also the fact that a whole bunch of mortals were around in the place of magic and it's against Wizard law for me to let them see that."

Alex scoffed. "Sure. Make jokes now that the trouble's over." With that said, she followed the rest of the group into the forest.

Justin smirked and followed after her. Finally, he stopped smirking and stopped his sister again. "Wait." Alex looked at him. "What was a Dragon scale doing on this island?"

Alex got where he was going with that. "This island's magic."

Suddenly, they heard the one thing they didn't wanna hear at that moment: a scream. An insanely loud, terrified—horrified—girl's scream. Both of them instantly raced to see what was going on and found Macy fainted in Nick's arms.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

Nick aroused Macy.

Macy looked at Justin, panting heavily, and then slowly turned to look at the thing that had terrified her.

Justin and Alex (and everyone else) all turned to see a statue of a person with a sword in their chest. And they could see why Macy had screamed: it was way too lifelike to be sculpted or natural. It was a person turned into stone.

"Alright, that's extremely creepy," said Lilly, "Something tells me that this place isn't exactly normal."

"You think?" Miley asked.

Alex pulled Justin to the side again. "First the Dragon scale, now there's a Medusa in our midst?" she hissed.

Justin looked around. "There's only one way to figure out what's going on: the True Sight spell. It'll give a Wizard 5 seconds to see exactly what everything truly is—an item's magical properties, a person's powers, etc. We just have to save the spell."

"Wait," Alex said, "I remember reading about that spell in the spell book. Doesn't it affect everyone in range?"

Justin then realized that she was right and his plan was flawed. "Oh. Wow, I can't believe you remembered studying something that I don't."

"I know. It's weird, right?"

In the middle of a panic, PJ noticed a regular rock that seemed oddly out of place on a rock formation. "Huh. What's this?"

Alex and Justin saw what he was doing and realized that the rock would have to be connected to the island's magic and there was no telling what it would do. "NO!" both siblings cried.

Too late. PJ pulled on the rock.

All of a sudden, all of them were thrown into a dark cavern.

"Where are we?" asked London.

Suddenly, all the lights went down. And they could all hear a loud rumbling.

"That can't be good," said Zora.

(Selena Gomez's "Disappear" plays in background)

_Disappear!_

Suddenly, there was arrows launching from the walls over their heads.

"Keep crawling!" Gabe cried, getting on his hands and knees and leading the group that way down the hall.

_I remember the first time_

_But it wasn't the last time that you_

_Told me that_

_You'd take me back_

_So I'm still wondering why_

The gang raced through the hall on their hands and knees, finally getting out and tumbling down a ramp into an even darker chamber.

"I think this is some Indiana Jones-style booby-trapped cavern!" Woody said.

"You think?" Chad and Marcus both snapped.

They quickly kept down the hall to kind a way out of the cavern.

_There was ever a question_

_I should've learned my lesson but I keep_

_Coming back_

_Like a heart attack_

_That's always breaking_

Suddenly, Jackson tripped over something. They all looked to see that he'd pressed a trick step. Everyone then glared at him, to which he gave off a nervous smile. That's when the walls started caving in.

_I can't let you vanish_

_There's no magic when you're gone_

"Everyone, run!" Teddy cried, holding Charlie close.

Everyone ran as fast as they could go, trying to get out of the hall before the walls closed in on them.

_You say you don't need me_

_You say it's time to leave me_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

Suddenly, Lilly tripped, left alone on the floor with a sprained ankle. "OLIVER!"

Oliver whirled around. "LILLY!" He raced back for her, taking her hand and helping her up and then supporting her out of the hall in time to avoid the enclosing walls.

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I don't wanna believe it_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

No one could see anything now. It was too dark. Lilly and Oliver knew where each other were because they were still holding onto each other, and the same went for Teddy and Charlie, but everyone else was literally in the dark.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Disappear_

"Wait!" Miley cried, "I got it!" She whipped out her cell phone and hit the button to turn on the backlight, lighting up the hallway enough for them to see where they were.

"Good thinking, Miles!" Jackson said, instantly following her down the hall that most likely led out.

_I don't wanna be lonely_

_But you were always the only one who_

_Cast a spell_

_And made it feel_

_Like all of this was real_

The group couldn't run fast enough. Suddenly, they didn't feel the floor under their feet. Teddy was able to pull herself together so Charlie didn't fall but the rest of the gang fell down the stairwell.

_Nothing but an illusion_

_But I'm not gonna lose you do just_

_Do your trick_

_And make it quick_

_'Cause I'm pretending_

Teddy did what Miley had done to make a light with her cell phone and carefully walked down the stairs to meet the others. "Is everyone OK?" Everyone groaned, but answered to the affirmative. "We gotta keep going!" She helped PJ up and handed Charlie to him before leading the group down the hall again, Lilly still being supported by Oliver.

_I can't let you vanish_

_There's no magic when you're gone_

Suddenly, Nick stopped everyone. They'd reached a chasm.

"What do we do now?" asked Nico.

But while everyone turned their attention to him, Justin whipped out his wand and waved it to make a bridge of rocks.

PJ noticed that. "Wow. That was weird."

Everyone just shrugged and crossed the chasm on the bridge.

_You say you don't need me_

_You say it's time to leave me_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

But just before she could get across the bridge, Macy tripped and the bridge crumbled beneath her feet. Suddenly, she was hanging over the edge of the chasm by her hands. "NICK! Nick, help!"

Nick grabbed her hand. "I got you! I won't let you fall!" He helped her up and kept her running down the hall at full speed.

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I don't wanna believe it_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

The whole group kept running. But PJ kept being slowed down by Charlie's constant crying. It was as if she knew something was wrong…

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Disappear_

_Hey!_

Suddenly, the group was split up. No one knew what had happened. Just that they were now fighting for their lives alone (except for PJ, who had Charlie; Macy, who had Nick; and Lilly, who had Oliver). They each quickly dodged different obstacles and traps, trying their hardest to keep themselves alive. But I won't go into that because there's too many of them. Before they knew it, they all fell into a dark chamber together.

_I can't let you vanish_

_There's no magic when you're gone_

Max looked around. There were 3 different hallways. "Which way?"

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Disappear_

The tunnel began to collapse on them. They had to find a way out as fast as possible.

_You say you don't need me_

_You say it's time to leave me_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

Teddy saw a rock falling from the ceiling and towards Justin. "JUSTIN!" She jumped at him, knocking him out of the way of the collapsing rock and to the floor. Suddenly, the 2 of them were gazing into each other's eyes…and leaning in closer together…

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I don't wanna believe it_

_I'm not gonna let you_

_Disappear_

Alex only saw the trauma and drama of the situation. If they didn't get out of the cavern and to a safe place or an exit soon, they would all be trapped. Without thinking, she did the one thing she knew would help them: the aforementioned True Sight spell. She quickly whipped out her wand. "_To find our way and see the light, grant us all the True Sight!_"

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Disappear… _

Suddenly, everyone in the room saw exactly what was going on with each other. Teddy and Justin, on the floor, looked at each other and kept away before they could draw close to kissing. The entire group quickly raced into the second hallway and away from the collapsing caverns. But as soon as they were free they all found themselves looking at each other in confusion.

Teddy looked at Justin. "You're a Wizard."

Kevin looked at Miley. "You're Hannah Montana."

Sonny, Chad, Stella, Joe, Nick, Macy, Cody, and Bailey all looked at each other and said the exact same thing at the exact same time: "You love me?"

Suddenly, everyone in the room was thrown into a confusion.

PJ looked at Charlie. "Why do I think my baby sister's a clairvoyant?"

Everyone looked at Charlie. And then their attention was thrown to the cavern they were in.

"The…the island's magic…" Harper tried to process.

I'll just say it: everything was downhill from there.


	9. Magic and Dragons

Chapter 9: Magic and Dragons

Alex and Justin threw themselves against the wall of rocks that was holding the group in the cavern.

"Why bother?" asked Teddy, "You're Wizards, why not just zap the rocks away?"

"It's not that easy, Teddy," Justin said.

"Why didn't you say something before our lives were in danger? Didn't think we could handle it? Didn't think we would believe you? Didn't think we were smart enough to get it?"

"No! There are strict laws against using magic in front of mortals or letting them know about magic period unless it's a near-death situation. It was bad enough we told Harper last year!"

"That's right!" Harper spoke up, "It was! And they did!"

Teddy sighed. "Alright. Say I believe you and these Wizard laws are real. What exactly is the penalty for breaking these laws that would make you worry about that?"

"Well," Justin said, "they remove your ability to hold a wand by permanently breaking both your hands."

"What's so magical about that?" asked Zack.

Justin hesitated. "A Dragon does it." Everyone just looked at him.

Kevin turned to Miley. "And you! You're Hannah Montana?! Where'd that come from?!"

Miley looked at him. "From Wig City."

Bailey sighed and looked at Cody. "You really love me?"

Cody nodded. "I do. I never stopped."

The other confessed lovebirds in the room clung to each other awkwardly.

"Uh, allow me to intrude on the whole secret fest thing?" Zack spoke up, "Because in case you guys haven't noticed, WE'RE TRAPPED IN A CAVE!"

"Just be glad it's not a soap opera or something, we'd be trapped in here with live bears," said Marcus. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

Sonny sighed and got up from her seat. "There's gotta be some way for us to get out of here."

"I've been trying everything," said Justin. He looked at Harper. "Do you have anything?"

"Why would I?" asked Harper, "I hate magic."

"But you might have some magic stuff because I put all our spell books and things in your bag where it'd blend in!"

"WHAT?! No wonder Stella and I found bluebirds in my thimble! I mean, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"HARPER!" Alex shouted, "Do you have the books or not?!"

"The only thing I have is that rock we found at the beach with all the seashells." She started to pull it out—

"_NO!_" Alex and Justin cried at the same time.

Harper froze.

"It's not a rock!" Justin said, "It's a detached Dragon scale! If a Wizard looks at it, it'll have horrible repercussions!"

Harper instantly took her hands away from her pocket.

Chad then noticed something. "Hey. There's one just like it here."

"What?" Justin asked.

PJ looked behind him, still holding Charlie. "And here."

"I think I'm sitting on one," said Gabe.

Teddy looked at him. "I'm not gonna bother."

Justin looked at everyone in turn. It seemed like everyone but him and Alex and Max found one. "Why are these things all over the place?"

Max shrugged. "Maybe this place is some old Dragons' nest." Justin looked at him. "Yeah, I know another random comment from Max."

"No, I'm looking at you in _shock_ because that actually made _sense_."

Max looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah! If some Dragons were living here a long enough time ago, they would've left their scales, which can't waste away like the rest of their bodies."

"Yeah, but, Justin, think," said Alex, "What could've possibly wiped out a whole nest of Dragons?"

Grady then noticed something. "Uh, guys?"

Oliver walked over and put his hand against the wall Grady was leaning against. "Dude, there's a break in the wall! It must be another passage!"

Everyone instantly raced over there and broke down the wall, opening a dark but useable passageway.

"It's too dark," said Cody, "We need a light."

Alex sighed and whipped out her wand from her boot, waving it enough to make it glow and create a light.

"Oh, and of course she's got a wand."

Justin shot him a quick glare and then made a light with his wand.

Max followed his brother and sister's example.

The 3 Wizard siblings led the gang through the passage.

PJ clung to Charlie.

Charlie clung to PJ. "Scary."

PJ smiled at her. "I know."

Justin looked at Charlie for a second. She always seemed to know what was going to happen…

Suddenly, Max's light caught something and the chamber the group was entering lit up with torches.

Justin waved his wand to turn out his light and then walked into the chamber.

Cody looked around at the markings on the walls. "These look like third century archaic runes. I think they say 'dark of dark and light of light'—"

"That's not it, Cody," said Bailey, "They're obviously fifth century runes. Which means they say 'beasts of earth and creatures of seas'—"

"You're both wrong," said Justin, "They're regular writings from the 17th-century in an old Wizard country called Garbula. They're just upside-down."

All 3 of them looked at the wall and turned over enough to see it upside-down.

"'Corn shucks'…" Justin read, "'canoe grounds'…'lost beans'… Yeah, one of you is probably right."

"Or it's 'coffee grounds' instead of 'canoe' and this is a recipe for a really complicated Garbulan tea," said Alex, sarcastically.

Justin scoffed. "Alex, the Garbulans hail from the Mayan countries and I highly doubt that—"

Justin was cut off when Charlie started crying.

Teddy started trying to calm down her little sister. "It's OK, Charlie. There's nothing wrong—"

Suddenly, a Gremlin creature jumped out of the shadows and attacked Macy.

"MACY!" Nick cried, running over there and kicking the creature away from his love.

The Gremlin hit the wall but just started getting back up.

"Does someone have a knife?!" asked Justin.

Kevin held up— "Will some old drumsticks work? They're pointy."

"Good enough for me!" Justin snatched them and threw one at the Gremlin, piercing it in the throat and killing it. "Boy, that could've been bad."

"What was that thing?" asked Stella.

"It was a Gremlin Demon. Those things will attack on sight, feed on human flesh, and inject fatal venom into the bloodstream of their victims."

"What?!" Nick cried.

"Relax, it's only passed by a bite."

Nick helped Macy stand up and held up her arm…to show that it'd been bitten.

Justin realized what that meant. "Don't worry, I killed the injector before the venom could really enter her bloodstream, let alone reach her heart and create a painful, 5-hour death. It should only be paralytic."

As if on cue, Macy practically froze up and fainted into Nick's arms.

"See?"

London then saw something. A shimmering jewel as bright blue as the Dragon scale. "Ooh! Shiny!"

Alex saw it. "London, no!"

Too late. London grabbed it.

Suddenly, the cave started caving in.

London cautiously put the jewel back. Nothing happened. "Nuts. Oh, well. Worth a shot." She grabbed it back.

Alex ran over there. "London, stop! We can't—"

Before she could say anymore, a rock fell from above their heads and hit her, knocking her out and making her fall over London.

The jewel fell from London's hands.

It hit the ground.

It shattered.

London got up and ran off.

Leaving Alex there on the ground, half-conscious, her hand an inch away from the remains of the jewel.

Joe saw that the cave was being destroyed. "Hey! There's an opening! If we run, we can make it and dig out before it caves in!"

"RUN!" Jackson cried, grabbing Siena and running for it.

Nobody, in their rush, noticed a blue mist flowing from the remains of the jewel into Alex.

Harper, however, did notice her lying there. "Alex! Let's go!" She grabbed Alex and helped her up, taking her off.

But as they left, Alex's eyes changed. Her pupils grew over her irises, making her eyes entirely black and white, and flashed blue for a second. Once they reached the exit, "Alex" smirked. _I'm free._


	10. Taken Over

Sorry this took so long and is so short. MAN, I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!

Chapter 10: Taken Over

The gang finally made their way back onto the boat. Macy was unconscious in Nick's arms, Alex was half-conscious and leaning on Justin, London was traumatized, PJ was clinging tightly to his baby sister, and almost everyone else was injured or mentally drained in some way.

Moseby instantly took note of this. "Hopping hippos, what happened to you guys?!"

"We went to investigate the island," Zora answered.

"Yeah, don't let anyone else investigate the island," Bailey said.

"Right," Moseby said, "I'll go tell the captain not to let anyone else off the ship until further notice."

Bailey and Zora nodded and started off with the others. They finally got everyone together in the _So Random! _penthouse, the biggest one the gang had.

"OK," said Siena, "Let's go over this one more time." She sighed calmly then turned to look at Justin, Alex, and Max. "YOU GUYS ARE WIZARDS?!"

Justin instantly shushed her. "We can't let anyone hear!" He rushed to the door to make sure the coast was clear and block it.

"So let me guess," Teddy said, "Your girlfriend that looks like me is, what, a Vampire?"

"…yes."

"I thought Vampires were soulless, blood-drinking beasts," Gabe said.

"Well, most of them are…Juliet wasn't."

"Juliet?" Teddy asked, "Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"No! …she's _WWWAAAYYY _older than Shakespeare."

That one, of course, kind of shocked Teddy.

Alex just groaned, grabbing her head. She started off. "Sorry, guys, but my head hurts. I've gotta go rest." She left the room, shutting the door behind her…and smirked, her eyes flashing, as she walked off. "Now that I'm back out, let's see what my newfound powers can do." She made her way to the main deck and send a burst of magic at an approaching waiter.

His footing collapsed he fell into a table, losing consciousness upon impact.

"Alex" smirked. "So I'm a Wizard now. Perfect. And all I have to do to go from here is re-obtain my old powers."

"Alex!"

She whirled around to find Max standing there. "…you!"

"Max, your brother."

"Right, just…head's…sore…" She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I have a question…how do they get the jelly inside the donut?"

She glared at him. "What are you, an idiot?"

"I think so, that's what you call me everyday."

She sighed, smirking inwardly. "Come in closer and I'll tell you."

Max leaned in…

And she grabbed him, one hand on his arm and one on his neck. Suddenly, the force from her was draining him. She smiled evilly, her eyes entirely black and white. "I'm not Alex." She then let go of his arm and plunged it through his chest, ripping his heart out.

But it was still beating. And he was still alive, even if powerless and paralyzed.

She then pushed him with all her might, throwing him into the sea below. Quickly hiding the heart in her sweater, she then gave the best performance of her life: "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MY BROTHER JUST FELL OVERBOARD!"

Everyone there rushed to the side of the boat, searching for some way to pull him back in.

…not noticing "Alex" smirking her brains, her eyes flashing as she walked away, stroking the disembodied-but-still-beating heart in her hand. She then went below to the lobby. "I need to go down to the island."

Moseby stopped her. "I'm sorry, Miss Russo, but you're still injured and after what Bailey said, I can't let anyone onto the island."

"I believe her exact words were 'anyone else,' you know you can trust me."

"Well, that's the thing: I don't. You've been putting everyone on this boat through torturous pranks worse than Zack's nonstop since you came onboard!"

_OK, different approach. _"Come on…just this once." She looked at him…her eyes flashing.

He mindlessly stepped aside.

"Perfect." She then made her way down to the island. Once there, she made her way through the forest on the path Stella had discovered. She finally found the "statue" of the man with the sword in his chest. "There it is. All my finest work. The stone, the tree, the Haunt in the cavern—nobody can get around my power." She then held up the still-beating-though-disembodied heart. And now it will be mine again."

_Meanwhile…_

Max was finally reeled onto the Sky Deck.

The others then rushed up.

"MAX!" Justin cried, rushing up to him and kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

"Alex, she…she pushed…"

"What?" Justin then noticed something. He turned his brother over while his circle of trusted friends was blocking everyone else's view.

In the center of Max's chest, where his heart should've been, was a bloody hole. "She…she took…"

Everyone was in shock.

"No…" Justin sighed, "No, Alex might be an evil mastermind with pranks and power abuse and manipulating people but she would never do something like that, especially not to her own brother!"

"I know…" Max groaned, "She…she said she wasn't Alex."

Justin then realized the only answer: "She's possessed…by a Dark Incubus! We have to find her now!"

_Back in the forest…_

The Incubus-in-Alex smirked, hearing the whole thing by pressing her ear to the heart in her hands. "Oh, they'll all try to find me. But all they'll find is what's coming to them: THIS!" She held the heart up high…and squeezed.

_Back on the Sky Deck…_

Max felt what was happening and screamed.


	11. Incubi Con't Cry

Chapter 11: Incubi Don't Cry

The Incubus-in-Alex continued to squeeze the heart—

Suddenly, a burst of power knocked her over, making her drop the heart by the statue.

There stood Justin, holding up his wand. "Leave my brother alone and get out of my sister!"

The Incubus smirked. "Your sister, huh? Funny. Since I came in, I've occasionally gotten flashes…memories…" She suddenly started crying. "'You're everything I've ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here!'"

Justin instantly sent out a blast, throwing the Incubus aside and making it drop Max's heart. "I said GET OUT!"

Back on the boat, the others were still tending to Max, who was now weaker than ever.

Suddenly, Woody, along with Marcus, caught sight of a flash of light coming from the forests of the island. "I think we have a problem."

"You don't say," Marcus sneered.

"We have to go help him," Oliver said.

"Who's gonna watch Charlie?" Teddy asked as she and PJ helped Max stand up.

"Frankie and I can stay here and take over," Gabe said, "Go!"

Everyone rushed off.

Back in the jungle, Justin kept fighting off the Incubus. It wasn't going so well.

The Incubus was starting to pin him down. "So desperate. That's why you fail." It started to—suddenly, it was knocked aside by a burst of magic.

Max was there, the others helping him along. "Don't mess with my family."

Justin smirked at his brother. He then caught sight of the heart lying nearby and rushed to get it. "Lie him down again."

The others obeyed.

Justin carefully (and disgustedly) picked up the heart and knelt down by his brother. "OK. I'm gonna put it back in."

"You know how to do that?" Max asked.

"…no. So you might not wanna look." And he pushed the heart back into place.

Max groaned for a second (and everyone else cringed, looking away). Then everything was normal. "…wow. That was…painful."

Justin smirked, helping him up.

"Aw, how sweet." The Incubus was getting up. "But it was for nothing." It approached one of the rock formations and placed its hand on a stone. "Your whole world is about to burn." It pulled and fell through to a dark cavern.

Nick blinked. "There's another trapdoor…that doesn't lead to the death chamber…" He sighed. "That might've been useful to know before!"

Justin sighed. "Come on. We'd better follow it."

"WHOA!" Tawni stopped him, "Follow the monster in your sister's body that's trying to kill us all?"

"It's going to go after everyone else next. We can't call anyone else for help…so we're Earth's only hope now."

They all exchanged looks.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Cody.

Justin sighed. "Well, judging by a lot of complicated magic things you all have no hope of understanding, I'd say that the chamber leads to a magic vault. If we could somehow figure out what everything down there does, we could probably find a way to use one of the Incubus' own novelties against it. But the only way to do that is with the True Sight spell and the Incubus would be close enough to be in range, so we don't want that."

PJ then thought of something. "…Charlie."

Teddy looked at her brother. "What?"

"Charlie! When Alex cast that spell earlier, I was the one who saw her and…she's clairvoyant."

Teddy stared at him in shock.

Justin did, too. "A clairvoyant? I don't believe it."

"I guess it explains a lot," PJ commented.

"Yeah," Teddy sighed, "In a way, it does."

"Uh…" Zack interrupted, "…what's an éclair-voyage?"

Cody glared at his brother. "A clairvoyant! It's someone who can see the future."

"You mean like a psychic?"

"No, a psychic only gets involuntary visions and sometimes premonitions. A clairvoyant gets premonitions but also sees true natures and can voluntarily peer into the yet-to-come."

"So their baby sister can see the future?"

"In a way, yeah," Justin answered as he pulled his wand back out, "I'll flash back and get her, Gabe, and Frankie. We need to hurry before the Incubus comes back around…or, possibly even worse, finds what it's looking for." He then flashed off, leaving the others to trade nervous glances.

Down below, the Incubus-in-Alex was walking through a chamber, looking at hundreds of magic jewels. "Which one, which one?" Finally, its gaze fell to one in particular. It smirked. "That one." The Incubus then grabbed the rock in question, allowing it to glow blue as it sensed the power touching it. "Time to do this thing."

The magic within spread, flew around the room in a dark mist. And then the spell was cast:

"_Released from this vessel to my domain,_

_Soul be gone yet breathe again,_

_Unlock, unleash the fire and bane,_

_Let the blood of the Dragon flow in my veins!_"

The others came rushing in as the spell ignited. They instantly saw that they were too late.

Justin quickly gathered himself. "The other stones! One of them has to help, get Charlie to find it!"

Teddy nodded and rushed to get her baby sister out of the line of fire and searching for the right jewel.

The spell just continued to go crazy. The jewel finally fell to the floor and began to crack.

And the Wizard's body then fell to the floor, the spell drawing away.

Justin instantly rushed to his unconscious sister's side as the spirit left her. "Alex?"

She groaned, looking at him. "Justin? Where are we? What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story. The thing is—" He cut himself off when he saw it. "Uh…you might wanna take a look at this." So they all followed his gaze…and saw what had him shocked.

Alex was free. But now they had another problem: the Possession Incubus had taken a new body…a hatchling Dragon.


	12. Reborn

Chapter 12: Reborn

The possessed Dragon wasted no time leaving the cave. In fact, the Incubus busted through the rocks that led to the surface.

"We've gotta stop it!" Justin instantly said, "You have no idea how much damage an Incubus can do in its own form, let alone _inside a Dragon_!"

"Well, it's still a hatchling," Stella tried to calm herself down despite increasingly clear panic, "Don't hatchlings have some kind of weakness?"

"Usually, that weakness would have to be the small size or undeveloped wings and fire. But that thing just flew out of here in blast of fire!"

"You're Wizards!" Joe snapped, "Can't you just zap it down?!"

"Dragonflesh is impenetrable even to magic."

"Who's brilliant idea was that?" Alex groaned, still rubbing her sore skull.

"How should I know?! I wasn't at the meeting!"

"Is there anything more powerful than a Dragon?" Cody asked.

"NO!" Zack snapped.

"Yes," Justin suddenly answered.

"What? But in the movies, you need some kind of special weapons to even touch the heart!"

"Exactly. But a hatchling is a hatchling. An older Dragon or more than one would easily overpower it."

"Where are we gonna get a bunch of not-evil Dragons?"

"This cave is crawling with eggs! We just need to quicken them."

"Is there a spell for that?"

"…no."

"Then how are we supposed to—"

"Bailey," Cody suddenly said.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"During Alex's spell, when I saw you…"

"She's got a Dragon heart?" Justin asked.

Bailey backed away. "…you've gotta be kidding me."

"Bailey, you can do this. We're all counting on you. You've just gotta get your heart pounding in just the right way." He tossed her his wand.

She caught it. "What—How am I supposed to—?!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Cody grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

As Bailey dropped Justin's wand in shock, it sparked, sending a spell flying at every Dragon egg in the vicinity.

They all started hatching.

"Justin, are you sure you thought this through?" Grady asked.

"…pretty sure," Justin answered.

"How much is 'pretty sure'?!"

Too late. Out came the Dragons. The small winged reptiles instantly gathered themselves, all at once turning to glare at the teens…and then trample Bailey.

Bailey found herself laughing on the floor as the baby Dragons tugged at her clothes and licked her flesh. "Hey! Back off!"

London blinked. "Wow, this is weird."

"Dragon blood is fire-proof," Justin explained, "and animals naturally cling to it."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"How on earth did you end up with a Dragon heart anyway?" Justin asked Bailey as he helped her herd the Dragon hatchlings and get to her feet.

"I don't know," Bailey answered, "How does it normally happen?"

"Usually, it's inherited. Maybe your bloodline just got mixed in with a Rider's or something somehow…or maybe you are a Rider. I don't know! It's complicated! Just get them ready to fight Incubus-Dragon-monster out there."

"Well, how do I do that?! Just tell them to go fight it?!" The Dragons then got on their wings and flew off. "…oh. …WELL, TAKE US WITH YOU!" The Dragons then came back and lifted the teens out of the caverns.

The Incubus-Dragon flew over the island. It searched for a target.

It caught sight of the ship.

It started to fly over—

Suddenly, it was ambushed by a horde of hatchling Dragons.

The teens stood in the island clearing, watching the whole thing.

"It's working!" Kevin cried, "They're gonna win!"

Then the Incubus-Dragon threw out a blast of fire, sending all the hatchlings hurtling down at the teens.

"…or not," Kevin groaned as he hit the ground with the weight of a Dragon on him.

"They're not strong enough without a magic bond," Justin realized, "They need bonders."

Alex looked at her brother and realized what he meant. "You can't be serious!"

"There's one Dragon to each of us. We have to."

"Do what?" Stella asked.

"This." Justin grabbed the Dragon hatchling that had knocked him over. He pulled his wand to conjure a knife and slashed the Dragon's scales and his palm, then ran the blood together. As he performed the ritual, he felt the Dragon's heartbeat coming into unison with his.

"Justin!" Alex snapped, "You can't just—" She then caught sight of two things: the Dragon that had knocked her over nudging against her arm…and the Incubus-Dragon gaining strength to cast fire that looked to be capable of stealing souls. She thought over her options for two seconds before looking at her older brother again. "Give it." He handed her the knife and she repeated his ritual before handing the knife around to inform the others to do the same. "Hurry. We have to get this going before that thing destroys the ship, strands us here, reveals magic, and takes over the world."

"Well, thanks for that unnecessarily vivid description of exactly what we're trying to have _not _happen," Woody sneered at her, "OW!" Zack had cut him off by doing his ritual for him. "Hurtful!"

"Well, you weren't gonna do it to yourself, were you?" Zack snapped before doing it to himself.

Overhead, the Incubus-Dragon prepared. It fired up the spell—

Suddenly, a herd of Dragon babies swarmed it, restraining it enough to prevent the spell. They all flared up some fire of their own, casting it at the monster and knocking it down to land.

"It's working!" Justin said, "But they still need help!"

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lilly demanded.

"Just trust me on this one." He took her hand as he pulled his wand.

"Hey!" Oliver stepped over, pushing the two away from each other, "Hands off my girl!"

Justin glared at him. "You really wanna argue about this instead of get rid of the giant reptilian demon preparing to turn Dragon magic against the whole world?!"

Oliver blinked. "…fine, but I get her other hand." He then did just that.

Justin shook his head and started back up. "_Libera draconem, perdere daemonium. Libera draconem, perdere daemonium._"

Alex realized what he was doing and stepped up, adding in her own wand. "_Libera draconem, perdere daemonium._"

Max stepped up to do the same as Alex gestured to the others to add in their own strength.

The spell gained strength. Finally, it reached a crescendo: "_Libera draconem, perdere daemonium! Monstrum, et non subsistam!_" The three Wizards fired off the spell all at once, colliding in perfect harmony with the Dragon hatchlings' fire. Every strike combined to hit the Incubus-Dragon all at once.

Boom.

It took a moment for the weakened youths to pull themselves back to reality. The Dragons gleefully lapping them like dogs just made it all the more confusing. Finally, they pulled together.

"We did it!" Sienna said, "We saved the world!"

Alex smirked at her brother, holding up her prize. "Looks like we're having Dragon heart for dinner again."

"GAH!" Justin jumped when she tossed the organ at him.

Alex just laughed, joined by some of the others.

Five minutes later, they walked back onto the ship, the Dragons hidden among them.

"There you all are!" Mr. Moseby spoke up when he saw them, "Where have you been?! …and did anyone else just see an explosion?"

The kids exchanged looks for a second before all answering at once: "No."

_Later…_

Bailey was hugging Teddy. "It was nice to meet you guys."

Teddy smirked. "Yeah, you, too."

"We're all gonna stay in touch, right?" Macy inquired, "No need to go through all that 'goodbye' stuff?"

"You've got our e-mails," Gabe smirked.

"And what about our…new pets?" Lilly asked.

Alex smiled. "Not like they're gonna go anywhere. The way I see it, we can keep them. Plus, they can fly and cook their own food so they're minimal work on the owner's part."

"Well, that's gonna come in handy," Miley pointed out, "I just don't know how we're gonna hide them when they're full-grown."

"By then, they'll either be able to position their scales to reflect sunlight and turn invisible…" Justin explained, "…or they'll have re-bred so much that there won't really be a need to hide them anyway."

"I don't know about you guys," Zora spoke up, "but I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Oh, please, let's not!" Tawni snapped back, "I almost died!"

"We ALL almost died!" Nico snapped in return.

"That's what I said!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned back to the others. "Aside from the almost dying part, I agree with Zora in that we should meet up again sometime."

"We can have a Dragon-breeders reunion in a few years," Marcus smirked.

"Will do."

That's when the boat sounded out. They were almost to port.

"Well. This is our stop."

The gang shared their general goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

"See you next time!" Nick called as they departed.

As soon as they were out of view of unknowing mortals, the hatchling Dragons popped out of their bags to greet their keepers. Yeah, they'd get back together someday. And that someday might just be even more adventurous than the first. But that's another story.

**THE END…?**

YAY! I finally finished it! Sorry, but there's not gonna be a sequel, just a hope-filled, Dragon-lighted ending. I've got other stories to worry about, so it got harder and harder to update this regularly and I think the ending came out a LOT more rushed than I wanted it to be. But, hey, it's done! Thanks for reading and for sticking with me through it all...if you did stick with me-then again, I guess you'd have to have stuck with me to be reading this note. :] Well, see you! ...well, you know what I mean!


End file.
